Twin CatastrophyBook 1
by MaskOfFire
Summary: Meet Alexis Cooper, Ravenclaw. Her fourth year at Hogwarts starts out with a twist and seems to turn into an adventure that includes the love of the Weasley twins. As she plays along, she learns more about her life than she thought she could. COMPLETE!
1. Kisses on the Train

Chapter 1: Kisses on the Train

After hugging mother goodbye and boarding the train, I soon found myself being pulled into a compartment. Instead of it being a suspected Ravenclaw friend, I was turning to look at identical red-headed, freckle-faced, twinkling brown-eyed fifth year Gryffindors. A frown appeared on my face as I looked at the Weasley twins, who everyone at Hogwarts of knew well.

Though few could ever tell them apart, it was easy for me to quickly decipher that it was George that held my arm. I pulled it out of his grip quickly and crossed my arms. "What is it?"

They smiled together, a habit I'd found annoying after watching these two from afar during my first three years at Hogwarts.

"Oh, just the usual game." Fred said.

My eyes must have lite up like Christmas, for they both laughed. You see, these trouble-making twins had learned only weeks upon my arrival to Hogwarts, them being Second Years at the time, that it was very easy for me to tell them apart, unlike all the others who'd tried, even their own mother apparently.

The twins soon turned my identifying skills into a game, one where I usually ended up walking away with a bag of my favorite sweets. Of course, they always had their own end if I were to loose. Usually homework or some measly task, like fetching something odd and peculiar for them that they didn't want to have their names connected to, if I were ever caught.

Of course, they'd have to have beaten me to get me to do anything. I was typically the proud victor in this game.

"What are the stakes this time?" I asked, relaxing.

"Chocolate Frogs." They chimed, grinning.

"And if you win?" I asked, stressing on the 'if'.

"A kiss." George said, Fred adding, "each."

I felt myself flush as they smiled at me. Oh they were getting smart, the prats. For a moment my mind asked, 'Now it wouldn't be so bad to lose this time.' I shook my head, dismissing the thought with a scowl.

"Now you two are just being teases." I said, hands resting on my hips. "That or you're getting desperate for some snogging. I mean really, a kiss? And here I was hoping you'd grown up a bit over the summer."

"Us? Grow up?" George asked as they laughed. "Never!"

I rolled my eyes, still frowning at them. "Oh whatever." I looked at the other twin. "Hello Fred."

Her grinned, looking almost ecstatic. "Afraid not Alexis."

My frown deepened. "What do you mean?"

They laughed, pulled out their wands, and tapped their foreheads with the tip of their wands. I blinked as they shimmered like a star each and suddenly I gasped. The little details I had picked up to tell them apart changed and soon they had practically been switched.

"You prats used magic? Oh I should have known!" I scowled at them, depressed that I wouldn't be getting those Chocolate Frogs, but for the most part I was angry that I'd have to kiss them.

The one I'd thought to have been George, now Fred, chuckled and reached behind me to close the blinds on the windows and doors so passer-byes wouldn't see them. The action made me blush.

"W-What sort of kiss?" I asked, hoping they weren't looking for a full on snogging.

"Don't worry Lexi," Fred said, still close to me, "it doesn't have to be more than 10 seconds."

I let a sigh escape me, then glared at him. "…When did you get so bloody tall?"

They chuckled as Fred leaned down a bit so he was closer to me. "We're boys, what do you expect?"

I blushed again and pushed him away. "No you don't, I choose who I have to kiss first."

He pouted, but George smiled softly. "Oh? Don't tell us this will be your first kiss?"

My blush darkened and I glared at him, causing his smile to grow. "You two are just nefarious!"

They grinned, George speaking next, "Oh come now Alexis, don't go Ravenclaw on us with your confusing words. The sooner you kiss us, the sooner you can get out of here and enjoy the rest of the train ride."

I made a mental note that Fred seemed to enjoy nicknames while George just used my full name. "Fine…let me think." I looked between the two, quickly weighing what I liked and didn't like about each twin. Sure they were pretty much the same in appearance, but like their identical looks that had some small differences, they also had some tiny differences in personality. In truth, I could easily choose them apart both ways, and that simply been from watching the two over the past three years at Hogwarts.

No, I wasn't obsessed. Just…fascinated. To me, they were almost like test subjects that I watched grow and had eventually made it part of my routine to watch what tricks and pranks and other misdeeds the twins got themselves into. Besides, I always got a good laugh out of it, especially when things went wrong.

"Alright, I've made my decision." I said, standing straighter as I looked at them. George had been right about this being my first kiss, and although I had limited options, I wasn't about to let them think I meant anything by it. Besides, I'd get my revenge soon enough.

"Well then?" They asked together.

I sighed, knowing they wouldn't let me live it down if I turned and escaped like a coward. So, I lifted me chin a bit, turned towards my selected twin. I grabbed the front of his shirt with both hands and pulled Fred down so I could kiss him. Damn these boys for their sudden growth spurt over the summer. Last time I'd seen them, I'd been just a bit taller. Now they nearly towered three inches over me, even though I'd grown an inch over the summer.

Later I had to admit the kiss, though short and earnest, wasn't all that bad. When I pulled away, Fred was grinning like a fool and it took all my strength not to slap him. I knew I was blushing, the heat I felt in my face told me so.

With Fred still grinning, obviously glad he'd been chosen to get my first kiss, I turned to his twin.

"My turn?" George asked, grabbing my hand and pulling me closer to him, until I was nearly pressed against his chest. I blushed darker, then gave a scowl, merely tilting my face up towards his, making it so he'd have to make the first move.

He smiled at me, one that I noted seemed sincere and genuine, not at all excited and otherwise bloke-like. I gulped as he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine.

My eyes closed, mind almost instantly comparing the two kisses. Where my kiss with Fred had been partly fueled with a spark of frustration, George was gentle and almost kind like. I wanted to argue that he was only doing it to make him seem like a better kisser than my twin.

He pulled away after exactly ten seconds, smiling warmly. I shook my head, clearing it, and pressed my hands against his chest, trying to get him to give me some space. I'd been left breathless, mostly due to shock, and needed to catch my breath soon. Thankfully George stepped back, then sat down to watch me, that smile still plastered on his face.

When my head was cleared I scowled at him. "Show off." I grumbled, glanced at Fred, who too was sitting. He was still grinning, though he watched George and me curiously. Apparently the aftermath of the kiss didn't his noticing of the differences between his and the one I'd shared with George.

My face scarlet, I muttered a goodbye as I turned to go. On my way to find my Ravenclaw friends, I did my best to ignore the fact that I could taste both twins on my lips still. Now I just prayed I hadn't missed the trolley, hoping to cover the taste with Cauldron Cakes and Chocolate Frogs.


	2. A New Game

Chapter 2: A New Game

The rest of the train ride passed by without a problem. Well…almost. The train had stopped and, by the time we were moving again, word had flown by that dementors had been on and Harry Potter had fainted. Worry struck me at the news. I was a bit of a friend of Hermione Granger, one of Potter's close friends. The intelligent Gryffindor girl and I had often studied together in the library, pouring over books for hours. Sometimes Harry Potter and the third member of the trio, Ron Weasley (and the twins' younger brother) came as well. Though Hermione looked down on it, I found myself often helping the two boys with homework when they joined us in the library, though never let them cheat.

I knew, as many others did as well, that the dementors had only come on the train because of the escape of Sirius Black from Azkaban, and the thought that Black's target was Harry himself.

During the feast in the Great Hall, my eyes seemed to drift often to the Gryffindor table, just on the other side of the Hufflepuffs. My eyes typically found Harry, my worry for the bloke spiking my curiosity, but often I found myself seeking out the twins.

As often they were laughing with their friend Lee Jordan, but George caught me a few times and smiled my way, causing me to blush, scowling, and look down at my plate. Only once did I catch Fred looking over his shoulder at me.

After the first week, I fell into a daily routine. My classes were Arithmancy, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, History of Magic, Potions, Transfiguration, and Care of Magical Creatures. Out of all the glasses I had, my favorite was Defense Against the Dark Arts. The Professor, Remus Lupin, was an old friend of my mother's from when they went to Hogwarts. I only knew this because he seemed to recognize me immediately, since I looked much like my mother. He'd asked me to stay after the first day I had him and I was almost late to Charms after talking with him about my mum.

We had similar talks over tea, mostly on the weekends, from then on.

I was partly thankful that my schedule kept me busy and away from the twins, for my typical observation of them would, to me, say that there was something more behind the kiss I'd shared with the twins. And so, I went about my life doing my best to avoid the twins, the Ravenclaw common room and library being my best sanctuaries. The later since the twins avoided the place as much as I was avoiding them.

What surprised me, one day, was when a charmed origami bird landed on the book I was reading. I blinked at the little parchment bird as it tilted its head and silently cheeped at me. I smiled at it softly and looked around for the castor.

A flutter of robes disappearing behind a shelf of books sparked my curiosity. I quickly asked Hermione, who was studying on the other side of the table, to watch my things for a moment while I 'try to find something'.

The charmed little bird flew up and led the way as I stood and went to find the person who's mystique had me knawing lightly on my bottom lip as I followed the bird, for it attack my face whenever I turned down a row of books it didn't seem to want me to go.

Finally I turned down a dead end, the bust of Rowena Ravenclaw marking the end of the library. I frowned, frustrated I couldn't find the person that had sent me the bird. Said bird fluttered to bust and looked at me, cheeping soundlessly at me again. A puzzled look past over my face as I walked towards it. It pecked at the bust, causing me to look it over. Tucked between Ravenclaw's head and the wall was a single piece of parchment, about the size of my palm. It was blank on both sides.

"…" I sighed, pulling out my wand. 'What is this person, whoever they are, planning? And why me?' I thought. I waved the wand over the parchment. "Aparecium." The parchment glowed softly before it dimmed. I gave a growl of frustration when the parchment remained blank, meaning invisible ink had not been used on the parchment. It was just parchment. "What the bloody hell is going on?"

"Oh don't sound so frustrated." A voice said behind me as hands rested on my hips, causing me to gasp.

George Weasley pulled me against his chest as I turned my head to look at him, a frown on my lips. "You've been avoiding me."

I rolled my eyes. "You can manage without me George. Where's your brother?"

"The moment I said I was going to the library he laughed, realized I was serious, and decided he'd rather play Wizard's Chest with Ron or Harry." He said, grinning.

"Ah…now let me go." I said, frowning as I looked at him, only the faintest blush on my cheeks.

"But then you'll run away and avoid me if I do." George said. He kept on hand firmly on my hip as the other went up to fiddle with my hair.

I sighed, closing me eyes. "I won't run. I promise."

He grinned and stepped back, leaning against a shelf, arms crossed over his lean chest. "So, why've you been avoiding us? You typically scout us out for observation to get some chuckles every day."

"I decided it was time to grow up." I lied, fiddling with a loose string on the sleeve of my robes to avoid looking at him.

I heard the ginger sigh, causing me to glance up at him through my lashes. He was shaking his head, smiling slightly. "I missed you, Alexis. I think Fred has too, but he hasn't said as much."

I blushed again, looking up at him fully. After a moment of looking into his eyes I sighed. "You two confuse me George. A part of me said something happened over the summer that made you two extra weird and I just don't even want to get started on your guys' little thing on the train."

He smiled softly. "Yeah I gotta admit we went a little over board with that. Fred's the one that discovered the spell, I was the one that…well I thought of the kiss. I didn't think you'd choose Fred to kiss first." He frowned then, looking to the side.

I couldn't help the smile softly. "Oh don't tell me the great prankster, George Weasley, was jealous of his brother and partner-in-crime."

He grinned, looking at me out of the corner of his eye. "And if I was?"

"Hmm, dunno." I shrugged, acting nonchalant. "The fact that your worry over little ole me could get you to come to the library is impressive enough." I giggled, taking a few steps to stand in front of him and I poked him in the chest. "And don't pull something like that on me again, okay? You two get too bad I might just resort to ignoring you forever."

He winced, though I couldn't tell if it was because of my words or the poking, either way, he grabbed my hand to stop it. It was warm and unusually soft. "If you stop with the poking, we'll stop." He grinned at me, a flash of white teeth and mischief in his eyes. "Though I wouldn't mind if you used your hands for other things."

I gaped at him, eyes wide at his statement. "George Weasley, you are a perverted bloke." I laughed as he did, feeling the tension that had been between us disappear. I leaned forward, resting my forehead on his shoulder as the last giggles shook me. He wrapped and arm around my waist and pulled me close, causing me to blink and blush softly as his other hand came around to rest on my back and he hugged me.

"…George?" I asked after a few moments of neither of us moving.

He chuckled, the feeling causing friction between our bodies, the warmth I'd felt already coming from his body increasing. I blushed as his hands rubbed my back and he pulled back to look at me. "Merlin Alexis, I don't know how Fred and I ever had fun without you. These first few weeks have been boring!"

I smiled and reached up to pat his cheek. "Don't forget that then, you bloke."

George grinned at me once more. His arms were still partly around me, preventing my escape. A smile remained on his face as he looked into my eyes. The silence now between us wasn't uncomfortable, but it wasn't exactly what I expected. He pulled me closer again, tucking my head under his chin as the rest of our body flushed together. I felt the red head breath in deeply. "You changed shampoos over the summer." He said suddenly, breaking that silence.

I flushed, hands coming up to rest on his chest. "You…noticed my shampoo?" I asked, shocked.

"Once, it smelled like pineapples and bananas. Now it smells like pomegranates." He breathed in again, causing my cheeks to darken more.

I closed my eyes, finding myself listening to his heartbeat. "It's something my mom gave me. The scent is different every day."

George chuckled, his cheek sliding along my hair until his lips were near my ear. "Can we make it a game then?" He asked.

Despite the tingling sensation his cheek on my hair had caused, I grinned, hands spreading over his torso teasingly. "Sounds fun. Now, can I get back to studying?"

He groaned. "Merlin, you are a Ravenclaw."

I laughed, pulling back a bit to look him in the face. "Yes, I belong to the Ravenclaw house. And last time we discussed this, you and Fred admitted that it was a good thing, because your last little prank would have failed if I hadn't discovered a major flaw." I grinned at the pout that appeared on his face.

"Yeah yeah." He smiled then, his hands sliding away from me and going to rest on the small, table-like surface jutting out from the bookshelf behind him. "Hurry off to your books, you silly Raven. Besides, I've been around too many books for too long. I might start absorbing the knowledge that is all around."

I giggled, lightly hitting his arm. "Maybe it'd be a good thing…no, maybe not." I added the last bit as an after-thought. I waved to George as I turned to go back to Hermione and my studying.

'You know, I've never seen those two apart for more than five minutes…Fred's probably pacing outside the library doors.' I thought, grinning.


	3. Midnight Flight & Double Jealousy

Chapter 3: Midnight Flight and Double Jealousy

Quidditch try-outs for Ravenclaw were the first day of October. A lot of second years tried out, but for the most part we kept the same team. Roger Davies, the new Captain and a Chaser, even went through try-outs to show others what was expected. Roger chose his fellow fifth years, Jeremy Stretton and Randolph Burrow, as his fellow chasers. Duncan Inglebee, fourth year like myself, and a third year called Jason Samuels, stayed as the Beaters. The oldest member of the bunch was Grant Page, our Keeper and a Seventh year.

The try-outs for Seeker were difficult though. A third year, Cho Chang, was skilled on the broom and determined to be Seeker and nothing else. If it hadn't been for all the odd, unknown, and difficult moves I'd been working on this summer, plus the new, custom designed broom crafted by my mother. She called it the Shootingstar, and so far I loved it.

The Seeker position, in the end, was given to me for my third year. It had earned Roger a hug, even though he got a punch on the shoulder when he commented that I was the prettiest on the team. So unless he was into blokes, it was just silly.

That night was a full moon, so I decided to test the Shootingstar's full abilities on my own. The autumn chill was increasing almost every day it seemed. I personally feared an early, possibly even long, winter than typical. I wore thicker robes than normal as the moon rose to its zenith. 'Midnight.' I thought, smiling as I performed a Woollongong Shimmy, enjoying the smoothness of each turn. 'And my mother is a genius.' I mentally added.

A quick Wronski Feint earned me applause from a small audience I didn't know was there. The sound made me jump, causing my broom to veer to the right. 'Good to know.' I looked for the source of the clapping, only to see a certain pair of beaters flying towards me.

"Merlin, you two nearly gave me a bloody heart attack!" I growled at the twins when they were in earshot.

Fred chuckled, gently bumping into me as he hovered just to my left. George appeared at my right, smiling. "What can we say? You're almost as fast as Harry." The later of the two said.

"Almost? Oh please, he better keep an eye on me when we go against you proud Gryffindors in March." I grinned at them as they chuckled in response.

"Then you better keep an eye out for us, Lexi girl." Fred grinned, reaching over to pat my knee.

"Oh please Fred, you know neither of you could send a bludger at me. You like me too much." I smiled when he pouted.

George took my hand, pulling me closer and leaning over to smell my hair. "Oranges." He said and I giggled.

"You two are odd. This a new game?" Fred asked, an eyebrow quirked upwards on his forehead.

I looked at him, George still holding my hand. "Your brother really seems to like his games."

"That I do." George grinned, giving my hand a squeeze before letting go. "Hey, last person to the other end of the pitch has to eat a blood flavored lollipop!" Almost instantly, he and Fred shot forward.

I gaped, then scowled. "Prats!" I shouted after them, before leaning forward on my broom and shooting after them. I thanked my mum once more as I shot past them half way to the end of the pitch. I laughed, reaching the end of pitch and turning around easily. Fred reached me next, grinning.

"Seems like your plan backfired Georgie." I teased, smiling widely as the other ginger reached them, scowling. "Oh, and I want to be there when you enjoy your lollipop."

He pouted and grabbed the head of my broom, examining it. "This isn't a broom that's in stock…where'd you get it?"

"Oh that's right, you two don't know that my mom has been trying to make a broom for ages. This is her first success, already checked out by the Department of Magical Equipment Control and the Foreign Affairs and Sports Department. It won't be on the market until next summer, so they can build enough for the release day." I explained, smiling.

"Bloody hell Lex, you'll be the envy of every Quidditch player in Hogswart!" Fred said, eyes wide with excitement.

"Roger already warned me to keep it safe." I told them, shrugging.

George blinked while Fred raised an eyebrow. "Roger?" They asked as one.

"Yeah, Roger Davies, my captain. He's in your year." I said, puzzled by their sudden attitude.

"Ah right, that bloke. Smart-alec in our Charms class." Fred shook his head.

George frowned, seeming to now remember the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain. "He say much to you?" He asked.

I blinked, puzzled. "Not much this year. Just that I should keep my broom safe, someone might have an eye out for it after our first game. That and that I was the prettiest one on the team, but it's just me and a bunch of blokes. Why?"

George's frown deepened and I notice Fred give a silent growl.

"What is with you two?" I said, and then it hit me. "Oh Merlin, are you two jealous all because Roger called me pretty?"

George scowled as Fred scoffed, the latter looking away. "Davies doesn't deserve your attention Alexis."

I rolled my eyes, secretly smiling at the two. "Oh you two are the worst, I swear. Trust me, it'll be a long time before I even consider Roger Davies as more than a teammate, really." I looked at the two of them, who still seemed sour.

With a sigh, I flew over to them and leaned over first to kiss George on the cheek, then did the same with Fred. "I have enough trouble worrying over you two anyways."

That earned a grin out of Fred, while George only sighed and looked at me for a moment. He then smiled softly and reached over the gap between us to give my hand a squeeze. "Alright, we won't go hex Davies."

I frowned, squeezing back. "You better not. He already has an arse load of practice for us, not to mention the fact that he has to study for his O.W.L.s, just like you two should be!"

They rolled their eyes and groaned. "Ravenclaws and their tests!" Fred grumbled.

George smirked, glancing at me. I remembered the day in the library and grinned back. I winked suddenly, causing him to chuckled and Fred look at us oddly.

"And you thought us odd, Lex?" He asked.

I shrugged, pulling back on my broom and starting to slowly drift upwards. The twins blinked, but soon they were at my sides again and we silently enjoyed the clear night sky. I pointed out my favorite constellation, Sirius, and told them about my mum had stories about each constellation, but none were as interesting as the tales about Sirius, the dog of the sky.

The night drew on, often in warm silence as we huddled together to watch the moon make its way down to the horizon. It was probably around 3 in the morning by the time we touched down on the ground again and started to make our way towards the castle.

I yawned several times during the trek until Fred finally wrapped an arm around my shoulders as if to keep me standing. I glanced at George, who merely gave a bit of a smile.

It wasn't until I lay in my bed that I realized George had held my hand the entire way, even as Fred held me close to his side for warmth and support. Now, as I lay awake, hoping sleep would soon find me, I realized that there was more than just a Gryffindor's loyalty to a friend behind the twins' jealously. Since the kisses on the train ride, they slowly grew more and more romantic like.

I recalled how my new game with George had turned into more than just a sniff to judge the scent, but to touches and brushes to my hair, and often to my ear and neck as well. Sometimes he'd spook me by coming up to me, silent as the night, and whisper a greeting in my ear. Often times though, when it was only the two of us, George would simply stand close, sometimes holding my hand, other times just smiling softly at me as we talked, though sometimes it was just in silence.

Fred on the other hand wasn't so touchy as his twin. He was more the kind of guy who'd randomly give me a little compliment, mostly about my hair style choice of the day or when I did something to help with one of their pranks. After the night at the Quidditch Pitch, though, Fred started wrapping his arm around my shoulder or dolling out the random hug. He seemed to have fun with hugging me from behind and lifting me off my feet as I gave a surprised squeal.

Though neither dared give me a kiss on the cheek or any were else, their action seemed rather intimate and always left me confused. They both seemed to glare at Roger Davies whenever I was with the twins and he came to give me an update on what we'd be doing at practice that day or the next. Fred generally grumbled a threat about some hex or another, which typically just made the Ravenclaw captain raise an eyebrow and walk off. It also tended to earn Fred a punch on the shoulder and a scolding. It was either the grumbling and glaring or one of them would hold me close, boldly holding me around the shoulder or waist while I listened to what Roger was telling me, and there was often a blush on my face.

Still, I was slightly perplexed by their predatory behavior. Never before had either twin showed a liking to me beyond that of friendship, and now they seemed to be competing for my attention. Sometimes just thinking about it gave me a headache.


	4. Boy Talk

Chapter 4: The 'Boy Talk' with Lupin and a Daddy Discussion

The second Saturday following the full moon, which was a week and a half later, found me sitting in Professor Lupin's office sipping some tea my mum had apparently sent him from the east.

"So, rumor has it you're stringing along the Weasley twins." Lupin said suddenly during a few moments of silence over a minor debate over the extraction of basilisk venom. The statement nearly made me choke on my tea.

"W-What?" I said after I was able to breathe again. "Mum could have told you that's not true! Fred and George do what they want, it's not my fault they're acting weird."

Lupin raised an eyebrow, looking several tips of amused. It made me pout a bit. "So, it all comes back to them? Are you sure they don't share a general attraction towards you Alexis?"

My eyes widened. "Professor…we aren't about to have the 'boy talk' are we? I mean, my mum already went over the basics last summer."

He chuckled. "Don't worry, Reika just wanted me to keep an eye on you."

It was my turn to raise an eyebrow. "Did you tell her about the whole thing from Fred and George?"

"Only that they seem to be at your heels like loyal lap dogs." Lupin stated, making me blush and look down. He chuckled. "They appear to be very fond of you Alexis, I'd seriously start considering if they actually have feelings for you. They're brothers, and if they both fall for you, it could come down to a very difficult situation…especially if you don't one day return one of their feelings."

I flushed, thinking about being forced to choose between the twins. I quickly shook the thought away, looking at Lupin. "Right now, they're my friends. If that day comes, then so be it. It's not like I'm _trying_ to make them fall in love, if they are. They just…they really confuse me." I looked down, fiddling with the cup of tea in my hands. "More than you'd think."

Lupin was watching me, I could feel it, and part of me knew he was trying to piece things together. His next, single comment I barely heard. "You're so much like your father."

My head snapped up, eyes wide. "Excuse me?"

He stiffened and muttered a curse under his breath. "It's unimportant."

"Unimportant? Professor if you knew my father, why didn't you say anything?" I asked.

He looked at me for a long, quiet moment. "Alexis…did Reika ever tell you why she's never mentioned your father?"

I blinked at him before shaking my head. "No, she's only told me she met him at Hogwarts. She was two years behind him, but she was really close to him."

Lupin nodded absently, still looking at me. "Yes, she was actually close to your father and his friends. She fit in easily, though she didn't know everything." I blinked, wondering how he knew all this. "I remember seeing her confessing her love on the train, which would have been the last time they'd seen each other, since your father had just finished his seventh year." He smiled fondly.

"Professor…how well did you know my father?" I asked after he'd seemed to drift off into memories.

He blinked a few times, looking at me. He then sighed, and after a sip of tea he said, "You father was one of my best friends Alexis. Between the two of us, James, and Peter, we were as big trouble makers as those twins of yours." I blushed at the comment, making him smirk. "Anyways, when you're mother started hanging around us, your father invited her willingly. It was obvious he was fond of her from the beginning. James and I knew it day one that one day they'd end up together." He smiled more.

"What…What happened to him?"

Lupin's face soured and he sighed again. "He…he did something we never expected. At first your mother wouldn't believe it was him, she swore he was set up. There were nights when she'd come and beg me to help her find clues that it wasn't him, but we never found anything." He shook his head, looking away. "Your father…at Hogwarts he was a prankster who occasionally went too far, but between his seventh year and that incident…well he loved your mother. It tortured him when she was at school and he could only see her when she was able to go to Hogsmeade. Those weekends left him giddy and excited for the day they could spend their free days and nights together."

I tried to picture him, a man with mischief in his eyes, but I didn't know what he looked like. A hundred different faces had already been conjured by my mind, but I never expected any of them were the right face.

"Can you at least tell me his name?" I asked, hoping, praying that he would.

Lupin's lips thinned into a fine line. "Your mother will tell you when you're both ready."

I sighed, but nodded. "I just…I wish she'd at least tell me. What he did, was it really that bad?"

His eyes saddened as he looked out a window, setting his tea on his desk. "Your father betrayed his best friends to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named…he betrayed us all."

My eyes were wide. "…Oh…wow." Then, I closed my eyes in order to fight back the tears. It was hard to believe that in one afternoon I knew more about my father than I had the rest of my life. "Thank you Professor, but I think I'll go. I still need to finish the paper for your class Monday."

He smiled and stood as I did, walking around his desk to clasp his hands on my shoulders. "Alexis, your father was a great wizard, he was just led down the wrong path. He loved you and your mother deeply, and sometimes I hope the only reason he did it was to keep the two of you safe…" He sighed and gave me another smile. "One day I hope you'll understand."

I nodded, giving him a forced smile. "Thanks for telling me about him Professor."

He nodded as well, letting me go.


	5. Hogsmead & the Break In

~*~Author's Note: There are two parts in here where the dialogue corresponds directly to the book. The words are copyright of J. K. Rowling. ~*~

Chapter 5: Hogsmeade and the Break In

I gave a squeak of surprise as a bludger flew past me from behind. I heard Duncan call an apology, even as Roger flew over to give him a stern scolding. I turned by broom and flew over to them, bumping into Roger playfully.

"Give him a break Rog, it was an accident. Besides, no one's hurt. So long as it doesn't happen during a game, it's no big deal." I told him. He gave me a glare while Duncan looked at me thankfully. I knew just how tough Roger could be when out first game was only a month away.

"Well if it happens during out match against Hufflepuff, I'll be the first to jinx him for such an idiotic 'accident'." Duncan and I both winced.

"Not until after the game, we need ever bloody player on the team and you know it Rog. Besides, you're the best damn captain we've had, your strategies are excellent. Now go back to your routines so you don't waist the last twenty minutes of practice." I said, turning the scolding onto him. Roger scowled, though he was flushed, and turned around on his broom to go practice some maneuvers with Jeremy and Randolph.

"Geez Alexis. You keep that up and people will think _you're_ the captain here." Duncan grinned, winked, and flew off. I rolled my eyes, but smirked. So what if I knew how to keep Roger cooled down?

(Insert page break here)

Nearly an hour later I was heading back towards the castle, discussing a specific tactic Roger was trying out on me that'll send the opposing Seeker in the wrong direction of the Snitch. It worked well with a move I'd been working on over the summer, but had yet to perfect.

"Personally, I say you don't do this against Hufflepuff. So long as you stay on your broom, we have little problems. It's Gryffindor and Slytherin I'm worried about. Well, mostly Gryffindor. When it comes to skills, you and Potter are pretty level with one another, you're just more creative. I say only use this move against Slytherin if you _really_ have to. I want it to be a surprise and would prefer you kick Potter's arse." Roger grinned.

"Thanks Roger. And it would be nice to beat Harry for once to the snitch. It's so bloody frustrating that someone younger than me always seems to beat me. Yeah I've been playing as long, but he's still younger." I pouted.

Roger laughed and hugged me around the shoulders. "That's why you've got yourself 'the best damn captain you've had', eh?" I gave him a push, grinning. Roger chuckled before letting go. "Well I gotta head up and meet Marietta for Hogsmeade. See you around." He waved as he started to run the rest of the way to the castle. I merely smiled and waved back.

When I reached the castle, planning on heading up to Ravenclaw tower to grab my bag before heading down to Hogsmeade, I was pulled into a hug. A gasp of surprise escaped me, and I nearly hit my 'kidnapper' when he took a long smell of my hair.

"Mmm, smells like cranberries." George Weasley released me and moved back as I turned on him, ready to hit him in the gut.

"Don't scare me like that you bloody prat!" I shouted at him, crossing my arms and scowling at him as he merely laughed.

"Oh don't look like that now Alexis, you may just get that pretty face stuck." His tone was teasing, but the words made be blush. He chuckled one last time. "So, are you walking with Fred and me to Hogsmeade?"

"After that little prank of yours, I'd sooner go with a Slytherin." I grumbled, looking away.

I heard the rustle of robes as he moved closer, but I still didn't look at him. "You're so stubborn." He said, and I knew he'd be grinning. My mind drifted off to the conversation I'd had just a week ago with Lupin about Fred and George 'having feelings for me'. The thought still made me blush, just as it did now.

George chuckled and lightly caressed my cheek. I shivered a bit and looked at him, my curiosity manifesting. He grinned, but looked away when Fred approached us. "There you are. I was starting to think you'd been pulled along to Hogsmeade by Lee or someone without me." The twin before me pulled on a pout, and the previous tension (if it was that) seemed to completely disappear.

Both twins turned to me. "Ready to go?" They asked.

I scowled. "No! But I would have been if a specific red-headed prat hadn't pulled me aside when I was on my way to get my bag." I scolded.

Fred turned to George and gave a teasing 'tsk' which only gave him a glare from me. He visibly winced and played the dramatic by clutching the shirt just over his heart.

I rolled my eyes and stormed past them. "I'll be down in five minutes, no silly business when I get back." They both chuckled.

(Insert page break here)

I gave them the silent treatment on the way to Hogsmeade, which I knew tended to irk them. They asked me questions they thought I'd answer 'because I was in Ravenclaw', and occasionally presented me with a riddle. Mentally, I answered in moments. They didn't always have the best challenge for me.

They knew how to get me talking again, because they'd pull me along to Honeyduke's and bought me Sugar Coated Quills and Chocolate Cauldrons. After that we headed to Zonko's Joke Shop to stock up on some of the Twins' 'low stock' for future pranks. We also browsed the new products, several of which Fred and George went about purchasing to test for themselves.

After Zonko's, I pulled them along to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop and to Tomes and Scrolls for some needed supplies. After that, we spent the rest of our trip at the Three Broomsticks, enjoying butterbeer and a few laughs. I'd found myself cuddling up to Fred as the time went by until the final call for Hogwarts students to head back to the castle. After morning practice and a day of running about, I'd been tired and was thankful for the shoulder to lean on, courtesy of George. He had his arm wrapped around me, something I'd normally shoo away, but today was too tired to care.

George and Fred were discussing something they'd gotten at Zonko's as I watched the trees and bushes we passed to our right as we were leaving Hogsmeade. My eyes widened when I saw a blue set of eyes. They looked wild as they looked at me, and their owners form became seen as a large black dog came forth from the bushes. Fred and George were still talking, not noticing the dog. The dog sniffed the air as we passed, and its tail wagged as it watched us go, though I could see it looking at George a few times with what looked like a spark of anger in its eyes. It puzzled me, but soon the dog turned and was gone.

(Insert page break here)

When we returned to the castle and headed up towards Gryffindor tower, we were stopped by a Gryffindor clogged stairway.

"Hey, what the bloody hell is going on?" George asked.

A girl in front of us turned around. She eyed me warily, but then looked back at Fred and George. "The Fat Lady's portrait has been torn apart. They're looking for her now."

Fred and George looked at each other, then me, as my eyes widened. Fred grabbed my hand and we started to shove our way through the other Gryffindors until we found Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Bloody hell, where have you been?" Ron asked his brothers.

"None of your business. Now, what's this about the Fat Lady?" George asked.

Hermione frowned and pointed towards the wall that wasn't that far from us. I had to stand on my toes to see, but a gasp escaped me when I spotted the large portrait. It had several tears clean through it, causing the picture to hang miserably. The portrait's occupant had obviously fled.

"That's not good." Fred muttered, giving my hand a squeeze. I bit my lip, looking at him and George. They were already scanning other portraits for the Fat Lady.

Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were there, as were Lupin and Snape.

"We need to find her." Dumbledore said, directing his attention to McGonagall. "Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr. Filch at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady."

"You'll be lucky!" A voice cried over us. I, like many other students, looked up to see Peeves, Hogwarts own personal Poltergeist, bobbing over the crowd of students.

"What do you mean Peeves?"

"Ashamed, Your Headship, sir. Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful…Poor thing."

"Did she say who did it?" Dumbledore asked, his voice quiet and I could barely hear him.

"Oh yes, Professorhead, he got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see." Peeves flipped upside down, looking at Dumbledore from between his legs. "Nasty temper he's got, Sirius Black."

Everything went silent, eyes widening. Dumbledore looked our way, surely at Harry, before turning towards the teachers and issuing them to lead their houses to the Great Hall, where we'd be staying the night. Lupin was to inform Flitwik and Sprout, for Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

It took less than an hour to have every Hogwarts student lying on the floor of the Great Hall. Dumbledore had sent the tables to lean up against the walls while hundreds of sleeping bags, plush and purple, appeared on the floor. I now lay with Fred on my right and George's head inches from mine. As they slept, I lay awake, staring at the enchanted ceiling. How could Black have gotten in so easily? And how could it be that no one had noticed him?

Around 3 in the morning, Dumbledore came in to check on us students. Percy, Head Boy and 'left in charge' went over to him, and though they whispered, I could hear them easily in the silence.

"Any sign of him, Professor?" The fourth Weasley asked.

"No. All well here?"

"Everything under control, sir."

"Good. There's no point moving them all now. I've found a temporary guardian for the Gryffindor portrait hole. You'll be able to move them back in tomorrow."

"And the Fat Lady, sir?"

"Hiding in a map of Argyllshire on the second floor. Apparently she refused to let Black in without the password, so he attacked. She's still very distressed, but once she's calmed down, I'll have Mr. Filch restore her."

The door to the Great Hall creaked open, then closed again. It was the voice of Snape that I heard next.

"Headmaster? The whole of the third floor has been searched. He's not there. And Filch has done the dungeons; nothing there either."

"What about the Astronomy tower? Professor Trelawney's room? The Owlery?" Dumbledore asked.

"All searched…"

"Very well, Severus. I didn't really expect Black to linger."

"Have you any theory as to how he got in, Professor?"

"Many, Severus, each of them as unlikely as the next."

"You remember the conversation we had, Headmaster, just before – ah – the start of term?"

"I do Severus." Shock hit me, it sounded like those words were warning Snape not to continue down the path he was taking.

"It seems – almost impossible – that Black could have entered the school without inside help. I did express my concerns when you appointed –"

"I do not believe a single person inside the castle would have helped Black enter it," Dumbledore said, his tone obviously telling Snape that the subject was closed. "I must go down to the dementors. I said I would inform them when our search was complete."

"Didn't they want to help, sir?" Percy asked.

Dumbledore's voice turned cold. "Oh yes, but I'm afraid no dementors will cross the threshold of this castle while I am headmaster."

With that, the conversation was over and I decided it was time to sleep.


	6. The Grim

~*~Author's Note: Yes, yes, I know this is very delayed, but hey, I'm posting chapters 6-8 all in about 10 minutes. It got 'fun' towards the end of chapter eight. I think my computer needs a break. The keyboard seems to have lost a lot of its sensitivity

Chapter Six: The Grim

I don't know how it happened, but on the morning in November that Gryffindor was due to play against Slytherin in Quidditch I was found on the lap of one Fred Weasley. The entire Gryffindor team was upset for two reasons. One, the weather outside was terrible. Two, the Slytherins had used the excuse that their Seeker, Draco Malfoy, was unable to play because of an arm injury that he'd gotten from a gryphon. In truth, basically everyone at Hogwarts knew the bastard was faking it, but we didn't say anything to the teachers unless we were in the mood for a scolding.

"They're only using that damn 'injured' arm of Malfoy's so they don't have to play in this bloody storm." George growled, stabbing at a piece of sausage.

"And you guys will just kick their ass when you play them in March instead." I said, reaching over to pat his arm while I shot a glance at Oliver Wood, seventh year and Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. "They're all bloody cowards, plain and simple. They'll be dust in the end."

"Coming from the enemy, that means a lot." Wood said, smiling nervously. I smiled back, though it fell at the twins' next comment.

"Alexis isn't an enemy, she's a goddess."

I groaned, digging my elbow into Fred's ribs. If I was seated differently, I would have kicked George in the knee. Oh well, I'll deal with him later.

"Those two sure do like to tease you, Alexis." Katie Bell, a fellow fourth year, said in a teasing voice.

I rolled my eyes. "And every day I swear their teasing only gets worse." The comment caused the twins to chuckle, and I smiled softly, glad to see the Gryffindor teams' spirit lightening.

For the rest of breakfast, I was in a deep discussion with Wood on different techniques, making sure not to tell him any of Ravenclaw's secrets. Roger would have my head if I did. I actually forgot who's lap I was sitting in until it was time for them to head down to the pitch.

"Come on Lexi, I need to get going." Fred said, hands on my hips and moving me to sit next to him.

"Hold up, I'm coming with." I said, standing and joining the rest of the team.

"Why's that?" George asked, raising an eyebrow. There was a little smirk on his face, but I ignored it.

"Wood and I aren't done discussing the techniques used by the seeker of the Falmouth Falcons." I said, hurrying along to continue my debate with Wood, fast enough to not notice the twins frown at each other.

The Gryffindor team and I huddled together through the wind and rain, magiced umbrellas floating over our heads, but doing little to keep up dry. Wood and I walked side by side as we continued to talk on about Quidditch. Eventually I had to leave them at the locker rooms to change and head up to the seats. I knew of one spot that would keep me relatively dry, it was at the base of one of the pitch towers where the announcer sat with Dumbledore and the teachers. At the top, it was wider, so I was easily protected from most of the wind and rain, though I still got drenched.

The stands barely filled up, as it seemed many students preferred to not see this game. No one sat near where I was, at least not for about 20 feet. The all were huddled together, some trying to spell the area they were to sit dry, only to have it soaked seconds later. Surely Madame Pomfrey was preparing buckets of potion to prevent colds. It would be in high demand by tonight.

I smiled as I saw the teams walk out into the pitch; Gryffindor in bold red, Hufflepuff in bright yellow. At least they'd be a bit easy to spot.

Soon enough, the game had started. Fred and George were flying ferociously, but most of their shots at with the bludger missed due to the wind. Instead they resorted to protecting their teammates, especially Harry. Without the green eyed Seeker, they'd have a hell of a time trying to win, even if it was Hufflepuff.

I bit my lip as an especially strong wind nearly scent Wood into one of the goal posts, but he burst forward on his broom before he rammed into it. I watched as he dipped down to avoid a bludger, which George then sent off towards a Hufflepuff, who idiotically swerved into the ball's path. He avoided it, though only by a hair. My eyes quickly went back to Wood as he shot up to catch the Quaffle, tossing it to Angela so the wind would carry it to her.

'Smart, using the wind to his advantage.' I grinned and looked up, seeking out Harry and Cedric Diggory, who was the Hufflepuff Seeker.

Suddenly there was a snort to my left, making me jump. I turned my head to look straight into the yellow eyes of a soaking wet black dog. I gasped, recognizing it as the dog that'd appeared from the bushes on my way back to the castle from Hogsmeade the day Sirius Black had broken into Hogwarts.

Its tongue lolled out of its mouth as it sat next to me, its tail wagging. I glanced down, quickly deciphering that it was a male dog, and my mind started to race. It was too big to be any normal breed, possibly a mutt, but I started thinking of an ancient story of a large black dog that was the sign of death for any who saw it.

The dog licked my cheek, causing me to snap out of it for a moment. "W-Wha?" He woofed softly before looking up. I followed his gaze, spotting Harry. Even from this distance I could see his green eyes wide with…terror? I gulped, processing that this dog must be the Grim, and he had showed himself not only to me, but to Harry. 'Oh dear.'

Suddenly, the Grim whimpered and turned. I leaned over to look past the corner to see it jump off the edge of the stands. As its black tail disappeared, it suddenly became very cold. My breath tightened in my throat as my eyes looked back up towards the gray, stormy sky. Black, cloaked forms were floating towards the pitch and the crowds.

'The dementors!' My eyes widened, but a scream brought my attention back to the game. Someone was falling, fast. A gasped escaped me as I saw the red uniform, the black hair.

"Harry!" I shouted.

(Insert page break here)

"How is he?" I asked as the twins joined me outside of the Hospital Wing. I'd waited outside because I wasn't as close to Harry as his team mates and best friends. Also, Madame Pomfrey had been grumbling about nine students crowding around his bed, so I'd gone to the hall to hopefully make things a little easier on the Medi-Witch.

"Fine, mostly bruised and battered, but he'll be right by Monday." Fred said. I sighed in relief. "He was pretty depressed about his Nimbus 2000; it'll be rough if he can't get a decent replacement by out next match. He and Wood'll be pissed if he gets stuck on a school broom."

I nodded, frowning. I looked at the two red heads, whose hair was more like a darker shade of my own auburn. It clung to their foreheads, as did their quidditch uniforms. "You two should go get showered and changed before you catch something." I scolded.

George chuckled, grabbing my arm and pulling me into a big, wet bear hug. I frowned, having already dried myself with a charm. "George!"

"Ah come on Alexis, I'm cold, let me warm up for a bit." He said, playful and teasing.

I sighed and grumbled incoherently and he rested his chin on top of my head. When Fred joined his twin in hugging me, I called them several things I dare not say aloud.

And so we stood there a few moments as they slowly got me soaked again, but when it came to the heat…well let's just say it was definitely there.

"Lemons." George said randomly, causing Fred to chuckle. I couldn't help but grin.

"Way to break the silence, Weasley." I grumbled, giving up and resting my head back on Fred's shoulder. He chuckled again and sniffed my hair.

"Wow, it does smell like lemons."

"You two are so weird." I said, smirking, but then I frowned. "Hey…"

"Hmm?" They asked a few moments later when I didn't continue.

"Umm, never mind, it's nothing. Can you let me go now though? It's about time for dinner and you two still need to shower and change." I said. They sighed, almost as one, and let me go before walking down the hall.

I cast a quick drying charm on myself, frowning. I had nearly told them about the Grim, and part of me knew they'd do their best to stop it from happening, even at the cost of their own lives. So, as I stood there, I let my mind think of the dozens of different possibilities that existed. In the end, I decided I

The only possible exception was Harry Potter, who'd seen the Grim as well.

couldn't tell anyone about the Grim, especially not Fred and George.


	7. The Firebolt & Fears

Chapter 7: The Firebolt and Fears

The sky had cleared for Ravenclaw's quidditch match against Hufflepuff, the game ending at 220 to 80, with Ravenclaw the victor. Due to the score, we were currently first for the Quidditch Cup, and Roger was ecstatic. The Ravenclaw's partied that night, but I often found my thoughts drifting back to the Grim. Few seemed to notice my peculiar daydreaming, though gave up asking about it after the first few tries. I blamed it all on homework and essays, playing the worried Ravenclaw, and they seemed to buy that.

And so November was gone and the Christmas holidays were quickly approaching. Fred and George often tried to keep me cheered up; they seemed to sense that something was wrong, past the typical Ravenclaw worried about her grades. I thanked Merlin on multiple occasions that they never pressured me about it when I refused to answer their occasional questions.

For Christmas break I went to Brazil with my mum. She always loved to travel, seeing the world as one big adventure. When I returned to Hogwarts, my skin was a light bronze and, according to George, my hair had taken to smelling of exotic fruits and the rainforest. I'd thanked the twins for the sugary treats they'd given me for Christmas, and the cheered at the fireworks set I'd been able to buy them. Besides the sweets, I'd gotten a new broom care-kit from Hermione, Ron, and Harry, a book on ancient spells used by the Mayans in South America, and a bar of Swiss chocolate from Professor Lupin. I was shocked to receive a book from an anonymous sender. 'The Secrets behind the Greatest Seekers', it was called, and I poured over it day in and day out, but never got any clue as to who would have sent it to me. Even mum was confused.

The news of Harry getting a Firebolt for Christmas shocked me, when the twins let it slip on my arrival. They told me about how Hermione had told McGonagall, because she suspected that Black had sent it to Harry and that it was jinxed. I wasn't surprised to learn that Harry wasn't speaking to the smart Gryffindor, but was shocked to hear Wood grumble about her one day when I had lunch with the Gryffindor team.

One January afternoon, I knocked on the door to Lupin's office, hoping to bring up my mysterious Christmas present to the man. After a few moments later, he answered.

"Ah, Alexis, I completely forgot you were coming to have tea today. I'm dreadfully sorry, but I'm helping someone right now with a few questions they have about the homework I gave my third years." He said, smiling a bit.

"She can come in, Professor," A voice came from the office, one that I recognized to belong to Harry Potter, "We're nearly done anyways."

Lupin looked back at him and shrugged, letting me in. I looked up at the Professor, curious, before turning to Harry and smiled, but it was soon gone.

The green-eyed Gryffindor was slumped against a wall, nibbling on a piece of chocolate. A chest sat a few feet in front of him, and he looked warn out, as if he'd been practicing a rather difficult spell.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked, looking between the two.

"Harry wanted to know how to defend himself against the dementors, so I'm teaching him how to use a Patronus." Lupin explained, closing the door and going over to kneel next to Harry, resting his hand on the boy's forehead. "We should actually finish for the day. You up to a bit of tea?"

Harry nodded, swallowing the last of the chocolate. "Yeah, tea sounds nice." He looked at me and smiled.

I smiled back as Lupin nodded and stood, going on up a small flight of stairs to the main section of his office and preparing the tea.

"So, do you have tea with Professor Lupin often?" Harry asked, carefully standing up.

"Oh, yes. He and my mum were friends, back when they went to Hogwarts. I come here to talk with him often about those days, and he sometimes helps me with a question or something." I smiled.

He blinked those emerald eyes. "Oh…"

I raised an eyebrow at him and he suddenly flushed, looking away. I blushed softly. 'Did he think…' I giggled suddenly, only making Harry seemingly feeling more awkward.

"Sorry, it's just…everyone thinks you're dating Fred and George." He said, causing my giggled to stop instantly.

"What?" I asked, eyes wide. "Fred, George, and I are just friends!"

He blinked, looking up at me. "Really?"

"Of course, and why would I date _both_ of them?" I said, knowing my face was scarlet.

Harry looked down again. "It's just what everyone says, even Hermione and Ron think it might be true. You three are just always together it seems, and they hexed Roger Davies back in October when they apparently heard him talking about you." I blushed, making a note to hit them across the heads later.

"Wow, people really are in the need for a good juicy story." I said with a sigh. "Thanks for telling me Harry, though I'm guessing this is a bit…awkward."

He nodded and chuckled a bit, causing me to smile.

"Alright you two, tea's ready, come on up." Lupin called from his office. I followed Harry up the stairs and the three of us sat down to talk a bit, mostly about quidditch at the training Harry was getting. I had to admire the young Gryffindor. Not only was he balancing this training with his schoolwork, but also with quidditch practice.

"Hey Harry, what's the news on that Firebolt?" I asked suddenly.

He frowned. "Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick have to strip it bare and make sure there weren't any jinxes on the broom to kill me. They don't want a repeat of the Dementor thing at the match with Hufflepuff."

I winced, having watched my mother do something very similar before.

"By Merlin, that is extreme, they should have just called in your mother, Alexis. She could have properly inspected it and have it done by now." Lupin said, causing Harry to look at me, slightly puzzled.

I shook my head. "Mum's in Chile, climbing the mountains in search of an ancient tree that only grows in that area. She's trying to find it for a different style wood for a new broom she's working on. The only way they could get a hold of her is by owl, and it might be a month before we even get an answer from her." I said, looking at Harry. "My mum makes brooms; she helped with the design for the Firebolt, but only barely. She was working on a broom called the Shootingstar at the time, and it's not even on the market yet, but it's ready."

"Shootingstar? Isn't that what you ride?" He asked, looking bewildered.

I grinned. "Of course, my mum made it just for me, and I love it. I can't wait to test it out against your Firebolt. Hopefully you'll have it back by our match in March."

Harry smirked, a familiar sparkle in his eye. "I do too, because after seeing your flying skills against Hufflepuff, I've been a bit worried."

Lupin chuckled at us, shaking his head. "Alright you two, back to your dorms, it's getting late."

"Wait, professor, I almost forgot to ask, do you know who might have sent me a Christmas present without putting their name on it?" I asked.

Lupin blinked, while Harry, who was in the movement of standing, slowly sank back into his chair.

"That is odd…especially since the same thing happened with Harry." Lupin said slowly, as if turning things over in his brain.

"But everyone thinks the broom came from Sirius Black." Harry said, causing Lupin to frown.

"Well it couldn't be Black in Alexis' case…there's no connection between them." The older man looked at me quickly before standing, turning his back to us. "I'll think about it Alexis, let me know if you get anything odd."

"Okay professor." I said as I stood, as Harry did. The Gryffindor shot me a confused and worried look before turning to head out of Lupin's office. I followed, but paused and looked back.

"Professor, there's something else…"

"Yes Alexis?" He asked, looking back at me over his shoulder.

"At the Quidditch game, where Harry fell off because of the Dementors…I…well I saw the Grim." Two gasps followed the statement, both Lupin and Harry turning to me. I flushed, embarrassed. "At least, it fit the descriptions, and it wasn't the first time. I saw it on my way back from Hogsmeade back in October."

"Have you told Reika?" Lupin asked a few silent moments later.

I shook my head, biting my lip as I suddenly felt tears stinging my eyes. "I-I didn't want to worry her."

He sighed, coming over to pull me into a hug. "Shh, I understand, you're worried, being so young."

I nodded, face buried in his chest as I refused to cry. I felt a third hand rest on my arm and my breath hitched. I knew Harry had questions, as many as I did, but I doubted he'd tell Lupin as openly as I just had.

Finally, Lupin pulled out of the hug to look me in the eyes. "Listen, the Grim typically shows itself within 24 hours of a person's death, if you saw it back in October, and again in November…well there might be another reason it showed itself to you." He said, voice soft.

I blinked, suddenly feeling stupid. Why had I not thought about that? "W-What if it wasn't the Grim?" I asked, voice quiet.

"…I don't know."

Behind me, I felt Harry freeze.


	8. Firebolt vs Shootingstar

Chapter 8: Firebolt – vs. – Shootingstar

The next month and a half seemed to fly by. It was a mixture of intense training, increased studies, and a growing friendship with Harry. We met often to talk about things, often discussing the Grim when we could be alone. I had read book after book, trying to find an answer, but there was nothing. The tale was simple: see a Grim and you'll die within the next day.

I also was joining the Gryffindor's at lunch often, discussing random things with the team, though I often found myself in a debate with Wood whenever the topic of professional quidditch came up. The twins often grumbled, saying Wood was paying too much attention to a girl nearly four years his junior. It often got them a smack and a scolding as I reminded him about my revenge for them cursing my captain.

Said captain was starting to scold me in turn, for hanging out with 'the enemy' so much.

"Our match against Gryffindor is in less than a week, and all you can do is go over there to _flirt_ with those Weasley twins and Wood." Roger said one day after practice. That one sentence caused me to flip.

"Merlin, you're one of those prats who thinks I'm dating Fred and George, aren't you!" I said, turning on the fifth year. He took a surprised step back, before regaining his head and closing in on me.

"Well if you weren't always hanging off them like a bloody Veela, then maybe people wouldn't be thinking that." He growled.

I gaped, hand twitched towards my wand in an earnest to hex him. "You know, _Davies_, I thought you were a cool bloke, but now I see you are just another prat who throws a fit when the girls aren't paying attention to him!" I shouted, earning gasps from our fellow teammates. "I am not dating anyone, nor am I flirting with Fred, George, or Wood. Now, if you feel like going to gossiping behind my back like a bloody Nancy boy of an arse, then so be it! And you wouldn't dare kick me off this team because you know that without me, this team would have a lot of troubles in winning the Quidditch Cup!" With a final glare, I turned on my heel and stormed off to the castle, knowing the next week would be filled with extreme practice for me, and maybe even still after the match against Gryffindor.

(Insert page break here)

Word on my row with Davies was soon known by the entire student body. Many Ravenclaws worried the team would need try-outs for a new Seeker after the game against Gryffindor, while those in red seemed to cheer. I received pat after pat after pat on the back, as well as the random hug from someone. The twins wanted to celebrate, merely because they didn't have to worry about Davies _flirting_ with me, but Wood and Harry seemed concerned. Wood because he didn't want to play against a broken team, and Harry because he knew Davies and I had been a bit like friends.

"It's not important. He'll either keep my on the team in order to have a chance at the Quidditch Cup, or I won't be playing until he's no longer captain." I told Harry one day with a sigh. "If that happens, I'll willingly offer Wood my services as a consultant." Harry seemed baffled at that, but didn't say anything.

The day of the match came slowly, and I was glad. I only concern was Harry and his newly returned Firebolt. I tested my Shootingstar to its limits in practice, ignoring pretty much anything Davies told me to do. He may be captain, but after proving he was just another among the crowd, I didn't care much.

On that day, when Ravenclaw and Gryffindor were to be head to head on the pitch, I was actually eating at the Ravenclaw table. I sat between Duncan Inglebee, a beater and teammate, and Luna Lovegood, a peculiar second year who actually could keep me entertained when I had little else to do. Duncan seemed nervous, saying my fight with Davies could mess up the team's game, but I told him a seeker had a special position that didn't require a chaser's help, and vice versa.

"Just keep an eye on those bludgers and we'll be fine." I told him as we stood to head for the pitch. I looked across the Great Hall and waved to the Gryffindor team, Fred and George throwing Duncan a suspicious look. The tall Ravenclaw gulped, having looked over in their direction as well.

"Those two are possessive of you." He commented quietly, so only I could hear. "That's why everyone thinks you three are dating, then there's the flirting with Oliver Wood."

I rolled my eyes. "Duncan, all Wood and I have ever talked about is Quidditch, he's obsessed with the sport. And when it comes to the twins, they're just friends. Sure they tease and drop the occasional hint, but I'm not dating anyone."

"Maybe you should date someone to stop the rumors." He suggested a few moments later, as we walked through the doors of the Entrance Hall and walked out onto the grounds. "If you're officially dating someone, then people will stop thinking you have the Weasley twins at your romantic mercy."

I looked at him, a bit shocked. "Why did I not think of that?"

He grinned, humor in his eyes. "Who knows, but you'll have a hard time finding a guy that'll willingly date you. You're a great looking lass, Alexis, and most of the guys in our year would admit it if those twins of yours weren't cursing a chap just for looking at you in want." He gave a wink that caused me to blush.

"Thanks, but do you think there'd be any guy that would be willing to stand up to those two?" I asked, chewing on my bottom lip.

"For a while I thought Rog would, but after they hexed him, he didn't seem as confident around him. That and he's got Marietta to swoon after." He chuckled, shaking his head.

"Well we aren't especially on the greatest of terms anyways." I said, frowning. We walked into the Ravenclaw changing rooms, about to go our separate way when he grabbed my wrist.

"You know, I know a few defensive spells." He said, causing me to blink when he blushed slightly. "So, well, if you ever decide to date a bloke to stop those rumors…well you could consider me."

I blinked again as a blush crept up to my cheeks. "Duncan, I wouldn't use you for that, you're too good a mate to ruin it with something as silly as dating to stop some rumors."

He smiled a bit. "You always did put mates before romantics, huh?"

I rolled my eyes, grinning. "Never had to think about romantics till this year. Now go get changed, we have a quidditch match to win." Duncan let go of my hand as we split off to go into the different areas for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. I had the one side to myself, seeing as I was the only girl on the team.

After changing quickly, I met the team and we organized ourselves in two lines. Grant, our Keeper, and I took the front, followed by Duncan and the other beater, Jason Samuels. The triangle of chasers took up the rear, Davies standing as the very last one. Soon enough, we were walking out onto the pitch, brooms in hand.

Davies and Wood shook hands as Madame Hooch went through the routine of saying she wanted a clean game, blah blah blah. When Davies and Wood took up their positions again, Hooch blew the whistle once for us to mount our brooms. As we did so, she released the snitch and bludgers, picking up the quaffle.

With another sound of the whistle, we were off in the air, the chasers of both teams racing towards the quaffle. I saw Katie Bell snatch it away from Davies' approaching grasp just moments before I turned away, shooting up high to a spot where I could scan the entire pitch.

I saw no glint of gold, so quickly looked around for Harry. He was circling low to the ground, clearing searched from a lower angle for the snitch. I smirked, following his flight pattern from higher up. He'd glance up at me occasionally, then try to through me off, but I never faltered. We both knew that, in the heat of the game, it all came down to the two of us and who's broom would out shoot the other's.

I paid little attention to the score, though we kept pretty tied throughout the entire thing. Gryffindor would gain ten or twenty points on us before we caught up skillfully. I grinned, though knew if we were to have a chance, Davies and the others needed to score, and Grant needed to defend the hoops better. 'We'd be winning the cup with ease if Wood was our Keeper.' I thought, eyes scanning for the snitch once more.

It wasn't until nearly an hour into the game that Harry or I got any sign of the snitch. It was hovering around the Gryffindor goals, low to the ground. I shot downward at a slight angle, approaching the ground fast. Moments later, Harry realized what I was doing and shot off after me. We were soon flying side by side, our eyes on the golden snitch.

I leaned forward a bit to speed up as we were drawing closer, but there was a sudden scream that jerked both myself and Harry from our pursuit. I pulled up on my broom, drawing to a complete stop to see where the scream had come from. Just as I saw Katie Bell backing away from a group of dementors in the stands, I saw Harry draw his wand, pointing it at the four guards of Azkaban.

"Expecto Patronum!" He called, a blast of silvery mist shooting from the tip of his wand and hitting the dementors square in the chest and sending them flying back. As soon as Harry pocketed his wand, our attention was back on the snitch, but during the few moments of confusion, it had flown off.

We turned on our brooms, searching for the bloody thing yet again. Harry shot forward, and I was close behind him, quickly closing the distance. But it was too great a difference. The snitch had flown to the center of the pitch, flying about in lazy patterns. Harry reached out a hand just as I reached the end of his Firebolt. I hoped he'd miss, because then it would be my catch.

But his fingers wrapped around the small golden globe. We slowed as he raised it above his head. I laughed, happy he'd been able to win it for his house, crushed I hadn't been able to catch up to him in time.

His fellow Gryffindors bombarded him in moments, hugging and cheering. I touched down, dismounting, and was soon joined by the rest of my team.

"So close, Cooper, better luck next time." I blinked at Davies, who smiled soberly before going over to congratulate Wood and Harry on the win.

A hand on my back caused me to turn. It was Duncan, who smiled. "You and Potter looked like blurs shooting down before that scream." He said, eyes widen in excitement. "It was…ethereal."

I laughed as the others gave similar comments. Jason almost seemed hysterical. "If you'd seen the snitch before him, we would still be first in the running for the cup!"

Davies joined us then, chuckling. "This means we just need to defeat Slytherin, hoping we make enough points to put us ahead of Gryffindor at the end of the year. They'll be in for a surprise with that move of yours, Cooper, since you didn't have a chance to use it today." I nodded and smiled at him.

"No practice for the next three days, we did well, even if we did loose. Gryffindor is a great team this year, I think we did better than expected." Davies added, the guys cheered, heading towards the changing room for a shower before heading back up to the castle.

The Gryffindor team was cheering on Harry, who sat on Fred and George's shoulders. I laughed with a wide smile on my face. Harry looked over at me and grinned. I laughed again, raising my hand to congratulate him before I headed towards the Ravenclaw changing room.

All I wanted was a warm shower and some time to think about Duncan's idea


	9. Duncan Inglebee

~*~Author's Note: Check out the new TC forum I created here! Feel free to post anything you want, ask any questions, etc. I'll also be posing the occasional little news bit about upcoming chapters and if there'll be any delay. Check out my main little profile bit for other news on stories, like the general stuff, including current and future stories or series. Now I warn you, I won't be able to post as much as I'd like because I have about 10 hours of free time a week (which sucks) because I have to read so much for my classes. College is rough, I'll tell ya. Expect the next two or three chapters, hopefully, by the end of this month!~*~

Chapter 9: Duncan Inglebee

Two weeks after Ravenclaw's defeat to Gryffindor, I could be found trying to concentrate on a Transfiguration essay in the library. Instead I heard the whispers of those around me. Ever since Duncan mentioned the idea of finding a bloke to date that wouldn't be afraid to ask me out because of Fred and George, I could just hear people around me talking about that bloody rumor. Of course, the main problem was finding a bloke I liked. I ran over the list in my head, narrowing it down one by one.

In the end, I only had one person in mind.

I bit my lip, looking up and scanning the other students around me. I saw a few look away, but I was seeking out an individual.

He walked into the library and went right up to Madame Prince, returning a book before looking around. He smiled when he saw me and waved. I waved back as he started towards me, but suddenly a friend of his popped out of nowhere and got his attention. They talked and he shot me apologetic look before following his friend out of the library.

A sigh escaped me, but I wasn't ready to tell him yet. Just jumping into it might shock the twins, and who knows what they would do then. It would be best to get them to like him first, for then hopefully they wouldn't hex his arse into St. Mungo's.

So that was it, I would get Fred and George Weasley to like Duncan Inglebee before getting the Ravenclaw beater to ask me out on a date. How hard could it be?

(Insert page break here)

The next couple of weeks went by slowly. I convinced Duncan to start hanging out with me more. In turn, that meant the twins would get to know him better. At first all three were wary. Part of me believes the twins never thought of Duncan as much as a threat, like Davies, which seemed to help get them to accept him. Duncan, for the first few days, seemed nervous that Fred and George would turn on him if he got too close to me.

All three guys still seemed a bit hostile about the new situation, even as we lay out on the beach of Black Lake, talking about quidditch one Sunday in early April.

I was laying with Duncan on my right, Fred on my left. George lay so he could play with my hair, having originally moved to that position to get the scent of my hair for the day. I was surprisingly pleased when he said he loved the scent of raspberries, my hair having smelled of the delicious little berries that day.

"Can't believe quidditch is already over for us." Duncan said suddenly, stretching and yawning, his hands going to rest behind his head. "To think that we'll be in second so long as Gryffindor or Slytherin doesn't get more than 70 points."

"You mean so long as Slytherin doesn't get more than 70 points. Harry will catch the snitch long before Malfoy." Fred said, raising an eyebrow at my team mate and fellow Ravenclaw.

"Oh give him a break Fred, he's not thinking like us." I said, smiling a bit.

"Well if he doesn't want to get hexed, then he should." George commented quietly, making me frown. Duncan gulped soundly.

"You will not hex him just for not thinking like us." I said, sitting up and giving him a light glare.

He chuckled, moving up to tickle my side. I let out a squeal, Fred grinning and joining his brother's assault on my ticklish sides. Duncan laughed, sitting up to watch as I rolled about, trying to get away from the devilish twins. Soon I was panting heavily, chest flat against the ground. Fred had settled on sitting on my legs while George used my back as an arm rest.

"You guys suck." I grumbled, though a grin was on my lips. The twins laughed, Duncan chuckling. I looked at Duncan and frowned. "Help would be nice."

He laughed now. "Sorry Alexis, it was too funny anyways." I glared at him, only making him grin.

With a sigh, I rested my cheek on the grass. "…my feet are falling asleep."

"Oh well." Fred commented nonchalantly. "They'll just fall asleep then."

"Should I make it better with a back massage?" George asked. I blinked, but sighed. "Whatever."

He smiled, shifting to start massaging my shoulders. I sighed again, this time in content. It felt nice, and he wasn't that half bad. So I simple closed my eyes and enjoyed myself.

Twenty minutes passed in a nice silence. After Fred got off me, he and Duncan started off talking about quidditch, as they would. George made the occasional comment, but mostly focused on the knots in my back. I laid there and listened, soon becoming consumed by sleep.

I woke to Duncan waking me. "The twins went to do some prank they were talking about, I let you sleep a bit more, but we should go in before you start to burn."

I smiled. "Thanks Duncan." I stood with his help and stretched. "God, who knew George was so good with his hands."

Duncan blushed slightly and chuckled a bit, almost nervously. I blinked, and then blushed as well when I realized why he was suddenly awkward.

"Naughty Duncan." I flicked his forehead before heading back to the castle. I heard him laugh and get up to join me. I smiled softly at him. "Really, only a guy would think I'd mean something like that. You _know_ I'm not like that with them."

"I know, but like you said, I'm a guy." He chuckled and put an arm around my waist, pulling me into a half-hearted hug. When he didn't let go after a few seconds, I shook my head, smiling still.

"People are going to get the wrong ideas." I said as I noticed some people starting to notice us walking so…intimately.

"So? Let them think what they want. You know already they're all just a bunch of gossip crazing idiots." He said, making me giggle. "Besides, if they think you're dating me instead of stringing along Fred and George, your life may get easier."

"But that wouldn't be fair to you." I said, looking up at him, voicing the main reason why I hadn't told Duncan what I thought about his plan to shut down the love triangle gossip about me and the twins. "You wouldn't be able to find an actual girlfriend."

He shrugged, smiling at me softly. "Lex, as I see it, we'd be friends with a few perks that look like we're in an actual relationship. On the outside, we'd be a couple. So what if being your 'boyfriend' means I can't have an actual romance. I don't need anything serious right now. Being with you would be like a learning experience for when I finally found that special bird, or for when you find that special bloke. And when we 'break up', there wouldn't be any hard feelings, because it was never a real relationship to start with. And we'd still be friends."

I shook my head, grinning. Duncan wasn't exactly a Ravenclaw when it came to hitting the books, but he knew his way about spinning a plan such as this. "What about Fred and George? Would we tell them it was all a front?"

Duncan laughed. "They'd probably come to hex me into my grave when they found out. If we are going to do this I mean. I think the best option is to tell them, if you do want to do this."

I stopped, nodding. Since his arm was still around me, he was forced to stop too. He looked down at me and smiled. "What is it?" He asked.

I looked up at him and shook my head. "You sure you're okay with this." I wanted to be sure I wasn't forcing Duncan into this.

"Lex, don't worry about me. I'll just think of it as retribution for the fact that you wouldn't go on a date with me last year." He chuckled.

I blinked, then blushed. "Sorry, I just wasn't interested in dating at the moment. I was being a typical Ravenclaw, focusing on my studies." I said, remembering how he'd passed me a note last year during Transfiguration, asking me if I wanted to go on a date with him the next Hogsmeade trip and I had replied with a curt 'no'. "Really, sorry about that."

He laughed, shaking his head. "Don't worry about it. A few weeks later I realized I only thought I was in love with you because you were the only girl who was willing to talk quidditch with me."

I coughed, wide eyed. "You thought you were in love with me!"

There was a sparkle in his eyes as he grinned down at me, the very same sparkle I saw in the twins' right before they went to pull a prank on the Slytherins. "I was young and a tad idiotic. Plus the whole spike in hormones. I was happy a girl was willing to talk with me, let alone one as pretty as you. You made it obvious you wanted to be more than just teammates, I was just being silly when I thought you wanted to be more than friends too." He shrugged.

I blushed, hiding it by covering my face with my hands. "You're impossible sometimes." He laughed again and pulled me closer to him so he could wrap his arms around me in a friendly, comforting hug. The lingering winter chill in the air was quickly gone, and I wondered why Duncan always seemed to have a higher body temperature then most people.

We stayed like that for a short while, his arms around me and my face basically buried in his chest. Part of me believed he wasn't pulling away yet because he knew that the sight we were causing would let rumors fly. I could just imagine hearing in a day or two about how Duncan had made me cry somehow, but was quickly comforting me, whispering apologies in my ear. I smiled at the thought, people could be so stupid sometimes.

"Better?" Duncan asked after we'd been standing like that for about ten minutes. I merely nodded my head, moving my hands to his chest as he pulled back just enough to look down at me. He smirked, then looked around us. "Should we give them a show?" He asked, looking back at me. "That is, if you do want to be my 'girlfriend'."

I sighed. "If your fine with it, I don't see why not." I said, tilting my head to the side in curiosity. He smiled and leaned down, gently brushing his lips against mine. I gasped softly and he chuckled.

"Relax," he murmured against my lips, "it's just a kiss to show them we're 'together'." He then kissed me again, one hand cupping my cheek as he added more pressure to this kiss than the first one. He didn't part his lips, nor did he lick at mine. It was a simple, chaste kiss. My eyes closed before he pulled his lips from mine, only to pepper silly little kisses on my cheeks and nose. I smiled, opening my eyes again to look at him.

"Yeah, like people won't think we're together after that." I whispered.

He chuckled, speaking loud enough for those around us to here, "I know, I know, but you just look so cute when you're upset." He kissed my forehead, fingers running through my hair gently. I rolled my eyes, smiling. As we headed back to the castle, Duncan's fingers laced with my own, he leaned over and whispered in my ear. "Just make sure to tell your boy toys this isn't real. I don't want to end up in the hospital wing because I kissed you and they don't know the truth."

I laughed, playfully pushing him. "Don't worry, I will. I'd feel bad if they hexed you because of me."


	10. Every Action has a Reaction…

Chapter 10: Every Action has a Reaction…and maybe a Disruption

"You what?" Two almost identical voices shouted at me. I quickly made to shush them, not wanting the truth of my 'relationship' with Duncan to be over heard.

"Will you two be quiet?" I scolded the twins, frowning. "I already said that you shouldn't believe any rumors you hear. It's a front, a game. It's not real. Duncan and I aren't really together!"

George growled, making me blink. It was fiercer than a growl I typically heard come from his throat. "We overheard some sixth years talking about how he _kissed_ you Alexis, of course we'd be angry!"

"Not to mention he made you _cry_ before _kissing_ you." Fred grumbled. "I say we have a right to hex him into the next decade!"

"No! And you seriously believe all those rumors?" I asked, shaking my head. "I didn't cry, he just said something that embarrassed me and I covered my face with my hands. Then we decided to put on a show for the annoying idiots around us and we kissed."

Twin growls sounded when I paused. I sighed, frowning at them. "It didn't mean anything! I mean come on guys, you two proved on the train that a kiss doesn't mean there's anything serious going on romantically!"

They both winced, Fred looking to the side as George ducked his head. "I thought we weren't going to mention that." George said softly.

"I think this situation calls for a simple comparison." I pouted, trying to let my frustration dull. I felt like a mother hen with these two at times. "And hopefully now you see my point! There is no need for you two to act like jealous children, especially when it's partly your fault Duncan and I are doing this?"

"WHAT?" Both of them snapped their heads up to look at me with wide eyes. I gulped, taking a step back.

"All those stupid rumors about me stringing you guys along and playing with you like I'm some whore!" I rebutted. "I was sick and tired of hearing all those idiotic whispers about us, so Duncan offered a safe solution."

"You could have bloody well told us about this, Lex." Fred growled. "We would gladly be in Duncan's place instead, you don't have to force him into this."

"First of all, he offered!" I told them, frowning once more. "And second, if I was fake dating one of you two, the rumors would only change that I broke one of your hearts, or something like that. I couldn't deal with that either. With Duncan, they'll either think that I broke both of your hearts or there was nothing going on between the three of anyways." They snorted, avoiding eye contact with me. I rolled my eyes again. "Guys listen, your my best friends. Those rumors were wrong, for all of us. Nothing is going to change between us, it's just that Duncan and I are going to be acting a bit…closer, when we're around others. And I warn you, if you hex him, I will hex you." I paused, looking at them. When they made no movements, I sighed. "Guys please. Duncan and I are Ravenclaws, and this is the best option we could think of that wouldn't be causing to many aftershocks. You only have to put up with it for about two months now, then we'll probably say things just died out over the summer. No big deal." There was silence again as I waited.

Fred made the first action, a sigh escaping his lips. He looked at his twin, then two pairs of eyes turned to me. "We have a few rules." He said softly.

I raised an eyebrow, but the corners of my mouth turned up slightly into a small smile. "I should have known."

George flashed a grin, but then his face was serious again. "No kissing around us." He said.

"You're only aloud to hold hands or hug in our presence, no cuddling or nuzzling or anything like that." Fred added.

"Gu-" I was cut off as George spoke again.

"The 'relationship' is not allowed to be mentioned around us, nor can the words date, kiss, attraction, or anything else related to dating will be spoken when we're around you two."

"If he's alone with us," Fred spoke with a grin on his face, "we're allowed to give him as much advice as we want on how to make sure he doesn't royally screw this up. On the surface at least."

They stopped talking for a moment, and I waited for more rules. When they didn't come, I smiled. "You done?"

"I think so yeah." George smiled.

"Good." I shook my head. "Now, I'll only accept your terms on one condition."

Their smiles disappeared in an instant. "…yes?" The question came from both their mouths.

"You are not allowed to hurt him in anyway. No hexing, beating, thrashing, yelling, cursing, jinxing, or anything as such. If you do, I will curse you both so your great-great-grandchildren still feel the after effects."

"Oh you have little trust in us Alexis." George pouted.

I smiled softly and stepped forward to pat his cheek. "When it comes to you two, there are times I'm allowed to be worried about you." I said. He smiled back again as I looked at Fred, who was still pouting. "Fred, what's wrong?"

He looked at me and sighed. "In order to make the rest of the school really think you and Duncan are dating, you two will have to do a lot that won't involve us…which means the three of us won't be able to hang out as much." He said softly.

George blinked and frowned. "I didn't think of that."

I looked between the two of them, smiling softly. "Oh come here you two." I pulled them into a group hug, an arm around each of their necks. "I'm still going to make time for you guys, and Duncan is fine with the four of us hanging out so long as he isn't hexed or anything. Things are going to change, yeah, but not by much, I promise. The only thing that's really going to change is what people see on the surface." I pulled back. They smiled softly and let me go. I patted their cheeks before I stepped back. "Now go to class, you guys have your O.W.L.S. in a few weeks."

They groaned, though George was grinning as they walked out of our little hiding spot. I shook my head as I waited a bit, so no one who'd seen them walk out would see me leave after them. I didn't want those old rumors to start up again after two days of them dying out. I smiled slightly as I waited. 'Oh Duncan, what have you gotten yourself into.'

(Insert page break here)

The next few days went by quickly. Homework increased as we neared the final tests of the year, and I spent most of my time with Duncan in the library or out by the lake with him and the twins. Fred and George, though acting over protective of me when Duncan was about, let us be. George had made an annoying habit of pulling me into his lap when no one was around to ask me to explain something in a book. Fred otherwise would hug me at random, even if I was walking down the hall with Duncan's arm around my waist.

Overall, things weren't too different from the normal. George still played his game, Fred still teased me about everything and anything, and Duncan joined in on the pranks and jokes. I think that over all, I was the only one that felt the change. I felt as though I was being distanced from the twins; since Duncan and I, in order to be viewed as a normal couple, often went off on our own and my time with the twins was becoming limited. In truth, I was starting to believe that a hole was opening up in the center of our relationship, a hole that would cause disruption after disruption.


	11. Godfather and Desperation

~Author's Note: From this point on all the chapters are going to be getting longer, because this is where all the major action is starting. Even though I'm sure a lot of you have already guessed who Alexis' father is, I'm just letting you guys know that your possible guesses might just be answered in this chapter. You'll just have to wait and read. Warning, this chapter was almost 6 pages when I finished it in Mircosoft Word. Have fun~

Chapter 11: Godfather and Desperation

I grumbled to myself, cursing my quidditch captain and fellow Ravenclaw, as I sorted through essays written by Remus' first year Gryffindors.

"Language Alexis." Remus warned, though I could hear the smile in his voice, even if his face was serious. I rolled my eyes, using red ink as I fixed up a very poorly written paper.

"He deserved it." I shot back.

You see, I'm currently in detention. Just this morning I had slapped Roger Davies for being a stubborn, proud fool. Why? He absolutely refused to go to Oliver Wood, seventh year and captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and ask if he could do anything to keep Slytherin's score in the upcoming final match between the rival houses under 70. If he did, since he was the team's Keeper, it depended on Wood, then we would be finishing in second place this year, as opposed to last year's third.

It had started out simple. I pulled him aside after breakfast, saying Wood was our only option. Davies, the idiot, refused to go to a rivaling team and beg for their help. Then we started shouting at each other. Probably five minutes into the 'discussion', my nerve finally snapped and I slapped him.

Luckily for me, Remus had been the first professor to the scene and had given us detention. Again, luckily, he made sure we weren't doing our detentions at the same time. Two weeks, three nights a week, plus half of Sunday.

At least all I had to do so far was grade first year's homework.

"Professor, some of your students are idiots." I grumbled, giving my seventh failing grade for the evening.

Remus chuckled, taking one of said papers and looking it over. "Maybe letting you grade first year's work is more punishment on them then yourself. I would have given them at least a passing grade."

"You give everyone a passing grade." I grumbled, smiling a bit.

"Only when they deserve it." He smiled at me, setting the parchment on the pile. "Are you going to tell me exactly why you slapped Mr. Davies?"

"I already told you, he's as stubborn as a Gryffindor." I said, my smile disappearing.

"I don't know about all Gryffindors being stubborn." He said. "Your friends, the Weasley twins, they seem to be very content about your relationship with Mr. Inglebee. I personally thought in such a situation they would have hexed the young man to the point where he was unrecognizable."

I shook my head. "I talked to them about it Professor, told them the truth about why Duncan and I are dating."

"Which is?" He asked, eyebrow raised.

I looked up at him and grinned. "You sound like mum. Do you report everything you hear about my social life to her?"

Remus chuckled, looking down at a piece of parchment he was grading. "She bribes the information out of me with her spiced toffees."

I laughed. My mum was a great cook, and her toffees were heaven. "Professor, you are so weak to food." I teased, glancing at the clock. "Can we fire-call her when my detention is over? I haven't heard from her since Easter."

He seemed to ponder the thought before nodding. "Alright, but then you need to hurry back to your dorm. It'll be close to curfew when you're done for the night."

I smiled widely. "Yes sir."

(Insert page break here)

Mum and I ended up talking quidditch as Remus looked over some of the work I'd done during detention. It was nearing curfew when something crossed my mind. "Hey mum, how come I haven't met Remus until the start of this year? You two seem really close."

My mother opened her mouth to speak, but it was Remus who answered. "I was very busy with my life before Dumbledore asked me to teach as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." He said. "I wasn't able to find the time to come back and visit old friends, no matter how much I wanted to." He smiled at my mother's face in the fire, and she smiled back.

I looked between them, but nodded. "Okay…is he my godfather then? I've heard you mention I had one a few times, but you've never said who it was."

There was silence for a moment, then my mother spoke. "No Alexis, hun, Remus isn't your godfather…you godfather passed away a few years ago, when you were very young."

I blinked, looking down at her. "Who was he?"

She sighed. "Alexis, list-"

"She has a right to know Reika." Remus said. I looked back at him, puzzled by the frown on his face. His eyes had gotten that far off look, like he was remembering something sad.

Mother frowned, then nodded. "Very well…your godfather was a good man, though he had his moments during his time at Hogwarts. He was a close friend both to Remus and your father." My attention peaked. Mother rarely mentioned my father. "Your godfather died around 12 years ago, 13 this Halloween. He died trying to protect his son…Harry."

My eyes widened. "Harry's dad is my godfather?" When she nodded, I blinked a few times. "And he was close to my father."

"Oh very close. If it wasn't for me and Lily, Harry's mother, those two would have been inseparable. I truly wish things had been different Alexis, I wish you could have grown up knowing the three of them. It's not fair to you or Harry dear."

"It's okay mum." I said softly, frowning. There was the rustle of cloaks and Remus was kneeling down next to me.

"Reika, don't fret." His voice was calm, soothing. "Things were rough on all of us."

I smiled at the man before looking at mother. "Mum, I need to go, before curfew. How long are you going to be in Chile?"

"Just a few more weeks dear. I should be back in England to pick you up from the train station. If not, you may be staying with Remus for a few days." She said, smiling a bit.

"Alright mum, I'll see you." I waved as I stood, leaving Remus' office and heading back to Ravenclaw tower with my mind racing.

(Insert page break here)

I was sitting in Gryffindor Tower, the Golden trio looking at me with wide eyes, the next night. I'd felt all day that Harry should know that his father had been my godfather. And when I had mentioned that our fathers had been really close, the three had shared a knowing look and they went silent.

"…what's wrong?" I asked, the silence making me worry.

Hermione gulped, glancing at Harry before she started to speak, though her voice was barely above a whisper. "Well you see Alexis…Harry's learned a few things about his parents and their friends and well…his godfather, and his dad's best friend, was Sirius Black."

My eyes widened slowly, the dots finally connecting. "S-So you guys think…that my father is Black?"

They nodded. "You've told us your mother never mentioned him for some reason, not by name." Harry said, a dark shadow in his eyes. "Maybe this is why. He was my dad's best friend and he betrayed my parents to Voldemort. I can see wh- Oh don't start Ron!" He growled, his red-headed friend having visibly winced at Voldemort's name.

I moved over to sit next to Harry on the couch. "Harry don't, just tell me the rest, I want to know."

Angry green eyes met calm blue ones and he sighed. "I kind of over-heard the Minister a couple of months ago talking about how Black was my godfather and my dad's best friend, but he betrayed my parents to Voldemort. Another one of my dad's friends, Peter Pettigrew, went after Black to stop him from running, but in the end all they could find of Pettigrew was his finger. Black was then captured and sent to Azkaban, until he escaped this summer." He whispered.

I frowned, leaning against the back of the couch to think. It fit. Mum had never told me dad's name because he was a murderer, she didn't want me to be ashamed of my parentage. This Pettigrew man I'd never heard of, but for now that wasn't the pressing matter. They had known, mum, Remus, Dumbledore, and possibly others.

I sighed softly. "Thanks for telling me this Harry…just don't let it get to you, I know you must be angry with Black about betraying your parents."

He frowned and nodded. "Yeah."

I smiled softly and leaned over to hug his shoulders. When I stood, dusting myself off subconsciously, I looked around the common room. "Hey, where's Wood?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I thought Davies didn't want you to talk to him."

I snorted, frowning. "Davies can go sleep with a family of trolls for all I care." I looked at him, smirking a bit as he chuckled.

"I think he went to the library." Hermione said.

"Thanks." I waved to them as I headed out of the common room and through the portrait hole.

"Aren't you of the wrong house miss?" The Fat Lady, Gryffindor Tower's portrait guardian and keeper, asked, as was our usual.

"Indeed I am, as I always have been." I smiled at her. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh much better now that my painting has been fixed and that Black character is only closer to being caught." She said, voice high and dramatic.

I chuckled softly. "Well that's good. I have to go now, but it's nice to know you're okay."

"Oh thank you dearest." She waved as I started walking off.

I ran into Oliver Wood on my way to the library. When I called to him, he gave me a puzzled look as he walked over to me.

"Alexis Cooper, isn't it?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "Aren't you the Ravenclaw that usually hangs out with the Weasley twins?"

"Yeah, I'm also the Ravenclaw seeker." I added. He frowned slightly at the statement; it was well known Wood was the biggest quidditch fan at Hogwarts. "Listen, my idiot captain is too proud to come to you, so I came instead. Ravenclaw needs your help."

His eyes widened softly, then he laughed. "Ravenclaw is asking for help? From Gryffindor?"

I sighed, then said sharply, "Ravenclaw doesn't want Slytherin to win the Quidditch Cup any more than you do!"

He shut up then, face now serious. "So this is about the final."

"Yes, and I'm the one asking, not Ravenclaw." I told him, crossing my arms on my chest. "Now, are you ready to listen, or do you need to get a few more chuckles out of your system?"

He smirked softly and shook his head. "I'm done."

"Good. Now as you obviously know, Ravenclaw is currently ranked first, but since Gryffindor is only 20 points behind us, it's obvious who's taking the cup. Only problem is, I don't want Ravenclaw to end up in third again, which means that Slytherin can't get more than 70 points before Harry catches the snitch." I explained.

There was a moment of silence as he watched me, eyes calculating. "…How are you so sure Harry will catch the snitch?" He asked.

"Harry always catches the snitch. You know I've been his only real competition since you put him on your team. Even then he catches the snitch. Why the hell do you think we double our defensive strategies only against Gryffindor?"

Wood chuckled again, rubbing the back of his neck. "And your chasers do their best never to give me a moment's breath." He grumbled. "Okay I see where you're going here. By ousting Slytherin, I'd be helping you at the same time, which means they won't be in second place for the cup and by doing so, we can knock them down a few pegs."

"Exactly." I smiled a bit. "So what do you think?"

"I like it." He nodded, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. He then looked at me. "What do I get from this though?"

"The Quidditch Cup in your final year at Hogwarts." I said, blinking slightly.

"Yes, but that's also for all of Gryffindor. If I did this, what would I get that would just be mine?"

I scoffed. "You almost sound like a Slytherin." He winced slightly, but crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow, waiting for a proper answer. "Oh I don't know, a kiss maybe?" I had said it jokingly, not meaning a word of it. That didn't stop him from liking the idea.

"A kiss sounds nice."

I looked at him with wide, disbelieving eyes. "This is so out of your character Wood." He merely shrugged. "You do know I'm dating someone, don't you?"

"Finally said yes to one of the twins?" He chuckled.

"No, I'm dating a Ravenclaw." I said, a frown on my face. Why did everyone think Fred or George and I were more than just friends? Some people, like Wood, still thought I'd one day become a Weasley. "And…are you serious? A _kiss_?"

"Why not?" He shrugged.

"You are such a guy!" I groaned, covering my face with my hands. In less than a year, I've already kissed three different guys. Do I have to add another to that list?

Wood laughed. "You don't have to say yes, but let me know by the morning of the game. Now go back to your tower, it's almost curfew. Night Cooper."

I rolled my eyes. "Night Wood."

~Author's Note 2.0: Yes I know, such a shocker! Wood wants a kiss from Alexis to make sure the Slytherins don't get a well of enough score to make it to second? I know it's out of Oliver's character a bit, but Alexis says it herself. Part of me just thought 'Hey, we never see Oliver Wood in a relationship with anyone, why not give him a little gift in his last days of Hogwarts.' Or at least, he might be getting a kiss. That all depends on Alexis. But if she does go along with it, what will the ripples cause?~


	12. Quidditch, Kisses, and Fights

Chapter 12: Quidditch, Kisses, and Fights

The Quidditch Final was to be at the end of April, and that day was quickly approaching.

Four days before the match, I was still trying to figure out is Wood was serious about the kiss or not. I was sitting on a couch in the Ravenclaw common room with Duncan's head in my lap and a half-finished potions essay on the arm of the couch, my mind unable to concentrate on my homework.

"Something wrong there Lex?" Duncan's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I blinked a few times and looked down at him.

"Oh, it's nothing big." I smiled a bit.

He chuckled, sitting up. "You're not fussing over the match this weekend, are you?" He asked.

"No…okay maybe a little." I pouted and corked my ink well before he could pull me into his lap. It was a common position, when we were sitting alone in the common room.

"Relax, I'm sure Gryffindor will kick Slytherin' s arse." He said, a hand rubbing my back.

I sighed, shaking my head. "It's not that I'm worried about."

Duncan chuckled. "You really think Wood wouldn't want to make sure they have a winning chance in his last game at Hogwarts? He might even do his best to make sure Slytherin doesn't get a single point."

"Well we don't know what's going on in his head." I said truthfully. "He might just do something shocking."

He shrugged. "Yeah, I guess we won't know until it happens." He looked at me as I nodded, then he grinned slightly. I raised an eyebrow, but then giggled as he wiggled his eyebrows. The act, to any onlookers, would be considered suggestive, but between us it was merely playful and joking. To keep up the show, I leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Duncan chuckled once before pulling me back in for a deeper kiss. We never used tongue, only made it look like we might be, and I thanked whatever made him a decent kisser. It made it bearable, because part of me knew I was meant to be kissing someone else.

And no, I don't mean Wood.

(Insert page break here)

I started to panic the night before the game. I hadn't told anyone about Wood's offer, especially Duncan or the twins, because I knew they'd get angry. Duncan would be surprised due to the fact that I was considering it, truly considering it. And it wasn't just for Ravenclaw landing second place in the Quidditch Cup results. Since I talked to Wood, I'd been thinking about why he'd be fine with a kiss. As far as I knew, he wasn't dating anyone. In fact, I don't remember hearing anything about him dating anyone, ever. Knowing Fred and George, they would have cracked a few jokes about it if he was, surely. Because of that, I thought maybe he was just lonely. Maybe he was confused? No, Oliver Wood's confusing about his sexuality was none of my concern, though I still wondered.

(Insert page break here)

I left Ravenclaw tower before breakfast started the next morning, making my way down to the Great Hall. I had made the decision last night and needed to tell Wood. And soon. So I settled as close to the doors into the Great Hall as I could at Ravenclaw table, munching on a piece of toast as I waited.

When I saw him appear around the corner, I stood, feeling relieved that he was alone. I started walking towards the entrance of the Great Hall and towards him. He paused when he saw me approach, then stop in front of him.

"Wood…good luck today." I said, suddenly feeling nervous. I looked around, noticing that the few other students that were here had yet to notice us. I turned my eyes back to Wood. "Can we talk?"

He blinked, then nodded. "Yeah, come on." He turned on his heel and started walking. I followed him as he led me up to an empty classroom on the second floor. I was glad we didn't see anyone on our way there.

When we were both in the classroom, he closed the door and I dusted off a desk to sit on. He turned to me and waited till I was seated to speak. "Is this about the kiss thing?" He asked.

I looked at him and sighed. "I don't like feeling conflicted Wood, especially over something like whether or not I should give you a kiss." I frowned and ran a hand through my auburn hair. "Do you…really want to do this?"

Wood sighed and shrugged. "Cooper, I've been focused on quidditch since I got on the team as Keeper in my second year. In my mind, I didn't have time for girls. I had one girlfriend back in fourth year and we barely did much. We held hands, hugged, exchanged a few kisses and went on a date now and then when I didn't have practice, but it didn't last all that long. I haven't had a proper kiss in my life and…I don't know, maybe part of me was hoping you would be up for it." I watched, baffled, as he looked down with pink stained cheeks. "I only have a few weeks, so I might as well tell you…I've always admired you since you got a position on the Ravenclaw team three years ago. Your skill was what helped your house win the Quidditch Cup two years in a row. I wanted that kind of skill for Gryffindor, and I was lucky to get it when McGonagall recommended Harry. He was pure talent, natural on a broom and wicked fast. He was a blessing, but he still lacked the skills. I actually first saw you fly one night back when you were a first year on my way back from a detention with Snape. I knew then you'd end up on your quidditch team, though then I didn't know what house you were in." He shrugged and sighed.

"…you've been watching me this whole time? Like some fan?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

Wood's blush darkened slightly, but he nodded. "Yeah, I guess you could say that." He glanced over to me with brown eyes, and I could tell he was embarrassed about the confession. "You're a wicked Seeker, Ravenclaw's lucky."

I smiled a bit. "Thanks." I slid off the desk and walked closer to him. "I never knew I had a fan." I added softly, looking at him.

He smiled a bit and shrugged again. "So…is that all you wanted to talk about?" He asked.

"It's actually a bit more than I wanted to talk about. Though, there is still the matter of the kiss." Blue eyes met brown ones before he looked away, nibbling on his lip a bit as he thought for a few moments.

"Only if you want to. I already said I was up for it." He said then.

"Alright. But I warn you, I've only kissed a few times, I may not be very good." I said softly, blushing.

He chuckled a bit. "Then we're on level ground." He said. I glanced up at him and smiled a bit. He smiled back and leaned in slightly. My blush returned, but I tilted my face up towards his, inviting him to close the distance. Wood did, lightly brushing his lips against mine before kissing me fully.

The kiss was awkward at first, since we both didn't know how far the other would allow us to go. Wood placed his hands lightly on my hips as he deepened the kiss slightly. My hands went up to cradle the back of his head, his hair was too short for my fingers to run through it with much effect. He carefully led me back as we continued to kiss, and in moments I was sitting on the desk again, Wood standing between my legs. I blushed slightly at the new position, but I was enjoying the kiss, despite the lack of experience and relationship between the two of us. I faintly remember hearing the sound of a closing door nearby as I let out a soft sigh, my lips parting lightly. It was then that he pulled away, taking a few steps back as he tried to catch his breath. I blinked a few times, panting softly.

"Sorry. That was more than I expected to happen." Oliver said, scratching his head. He glanced at me and licked his lips. I blushed, nodding my understanding. He looked away, blushing as well. "Damn, and you're with someone?"

I suddenly giggled, despite myself. "Yes, I'm seeing someone. Don't get your hopes up Oliver Wood." He smiled at me and shrugged.

"I can always hope. Though I think Fred and George would be on you as soon as you and your boyfriend break up." He said. "And I might not be around to join in the chase."

I rolled my eyes, though I was smiling a bit. "Why does everyone think Fred and George want me? We're just friends and they tend to be a bit protective of me." I asked.

"A bit? Alexis, I think you're the only one who doesn't see that those two have found the one thing they can't fully share. You." He chuckled, stepping closer to me again.

I pouted, crossing my legs at the knees and leaning back with my hands on the desk. "Sorry if I don't see it." I told him. "All I know is those two just like to keep me close."

"Indeed they do. And what do you think they would do if they knew you and I had just been snogging?" Oliver asked as he sat next to me on the desk.

I frowned. "Hex you into next year."

"And why would they do that exactly?"

"Because I'm like a sister to them?"

He laughed. "No, it's because you've stolen their hearts without any of you even fully aware of it."

I frowned, thinking back to the kisses on the train, the hugs and the holds of the past school year. I groaned slightly. "You really think they haven't noticed it either?"

He shrugged, smiling. "It's possible. They're growing blokes, who knows how tuned in they are to how they feel about you." I laughed a bit at that and looked at him.

"Hey Oliver."

"Hmm?" He looked at me out of the corner of his eyes, smiling softly.

"I'm sure you'll find a girl who's willing to put up with your love of quidditch, but make sure to try to not let one out rank the other." I smiled. "You're a good kisser, I don't see why you couldn't get a girl."

He blushed, but laughed. We talked for a while longer, then suddenly grew silent. The noise of students coming down from the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw towers started to grow louder and we knew we'd have to head down to join everyone at breakfast soon.

"I guess we should go at separate times." I said, standing again. "So people don't get the wrong idea if we leave together."

He laughed. "Don't you mean an idea that's on the right path?" He asked, standing as well. "We were snogging."

I blushed a bit but rolled my eyes at him. "Such a bloke." I turned to him and leaned in, kissing him quickly on the lips. "Good luck out there Wood, don't let me down." I winked at him, before I giggled at my own silliness, then turned and left the room.

I heard him laugh before I closed the door and followed a group of 6th year Ravenclaws down to the Great Hall.

(Insert page break here)

Gryffindor had won! Wood had kept his promise and increased his game, only allowing Slytherin to score a grand total of 30 points. Tomorrow night Gryffindor would be presented the Quidditch Cup with Ravenclaw as the runner up. That night, two houses were celebrating.

I laughed as Grant, the Ravenclaw Keeper, pulled me into a hug. The entire team was getting a lot of those this night as the Ravenclaws celebrated their 2nd place, which was as close to the cup itself since I was in my second year. I was being pulled into conversations and silly interviews and hugs all night. The only person I hadn't really seen was Duncan. We ran into each other about twice, but were soon pulled apart again. At about 9:30, I saw him for a third time. He pushed his way through the crowd and slipped something into my hand. Before I could ask, I was pulled back into the crowd. I didn't get a chance to read the small piece of parchment until 20 minutes later.

'Just go with it. And sorry.'

I looked at the parchment, confused, but shrugged it off.

It didn't take much longer for Duncan to find me again. I was sitting near the library, sipping at a butter beer and finally given space to catch my breath. He walked over to me, wearing a face that read anger, but eyes that held mischief.

"Hey Duncan." I smiled, standing to hug him, but he stepped back.

"How could you?" He growled. I blinked, then remember the note. A quick glance around us told me some people were looking in on what appeared to be the start of a lovers' spat.

"What are you talking about Duncan?" I asked.

"Oh like you don't know!" He said loudly. More faces turned towards us. "I can't believe you!"

"Duncan please, let's not do this here." I said, forcing my voice to sound nervous and embarrassed as I moved towards him.

"Don't come near me you cheating bird!" He shouted. Now we had the entire house's attention. "I can't believe it. To think I'd find out you were just stringing me along by a couple of second year Slytherins! Is it quidditch players? Because first you're playing with the hearts of the Weasley twins, beaters for Gryffindor, then you say yes when I ask you out, a Ravenclaw beater, and now you're caught snogging the bloody Gryffindor quidditch captain in an empty class room when the rest of the castle is just waking up!" Gasps echoed all around us.

It donned on my then. The sound of a closing door I had heard when kissing Wood. Someone must have peaked inside and saw us, then ran off to spread the word. Duncan had heard, and now he was using it for our 'break up'. Maybe he really was a Ravenclaw after all.

A mask of surprise and horror washed over my face. "You really think I would do such a thing? I mean come on Duncan, he's three years older than me and I have you!"

He laughed. "Right, like age matters to you. You told me you had a crush on a seventh year two years ago! Like this isn't much better! And you never did say anything about my kisses. What, am I a horrible kisser then? Don't like snogging with me so you found someone else?"

Fake tears gathered in my eyes. "I thought you trusted me Duncan! Instead you're going to believe the word of a second year. And a Slytherin no less! Really, I thought this was Ravenclaw we were in, not bloody Hufflepuff."

There were a few more gasps as the insults and shouting flew.

"Oh I don't have to put up with this! Or you! We're over, Alexis Cooper. I don't know what I saw in you to begin with." Duncan growled before turning and walking up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. When he was gone, I sniffed loudly and made my way up to the girl's dormitory. When I was out of sight from the rest of the house, I smiled a bit.

'Damn Duncan Inglebee, you know how to put on a show." I wiped away the forced tears before I changed into my pajamas and went to bed. I pulled the curtains around my bed closed, so no one out disturb me. By the time someone dared to come up, they would think I'd cried myself to sleep or something.

'Let them think what they want.' I thought as I closed my eyes. 'At least now we don't have to make up a story for a break up over the summer.'

~Author's Note: I'm hoping the next three chapter (13-15) will be up in the next week and a half. Depends on how much school work I have and how often I get time to work on this. For those of you who are reading my Between Two Kings story, you'll have to wait. I've been in a Harry Potter funk recently, which is why I've only been posting stuff for TC. I might concentrate on BTK after I finish the first book of TC in the next…I think it'll be about 5-7 chapters more here.~


	13. Under the Whomping Willow

Chapter 13: Under the Whomping Willow

After the break-up scene with Duncan, he didn't hang out with me or the twins anymore, but ever night for the next week, I got an apology present and a note. I had to smile when he admitted how bad he felt. He had thought it best to get it over with, after he heard what had happened with Wood just after the Quidditch Final, but he hadn't been able to find me until the Ravenclaw celebration. He also found my choice of a guy to 'cheat' on him with was hilarious.

His gifts were simple. An enchanted flower that wouldn't wilt, a box of Honeyduke's chocolates (one of my favorites), a new set of quills, cleaning supplies for my broom, a book on advanced transfiguration (above 7th year levels), a blue leather diary, and, my favorite, a charm bracelet he had intended to give me for my birthday. Right now there were three charms on it: a silver raven, a brown-eyed jester, and a lion head. Part of me thought there was more meaning behind the lion than his 'you're just so like a Gryffindor' explanation in his note that final night.

As word spread of the break-up and the reason why, I found myself in the Gryffindor common room as much as I was in the library. Whispers said it was because of Oliver Wood, but I spent most of my time with the twins or the trio. Harry, Ron, and Hermione (mostly the later) lent me a sympathetic ear if Duncan ever came into the conversation, but I merely laughed it off.

Fred and George weren't all that happy when they heard why Duncan and I had finally cut it off, shooting glares at Wood whenever he walked past out spot in the common room. Besides that, they seemed extremely happy to have me back at their side, even if it meant I was constantly scolding them about their lack of study for their upcoming O.W.L.S.

In those last few weeks, life seemed to return to normal. Oliver, when the twins were off pulling a prank, would come over to talk for a bit before smiling and leaving. Hermione would always raise an eyebrow at me when he left, but I just smiled and shrugged. All we talked about, really, was quidditch anyways. It was harmless flirting at best.

(Insert page break here)

During the last handful of days at Hogwarts that year, I found myself needing to be out in the open more than usual. One night, around 8 o'clock, I had snuck out with my broom in hand. I needed to fly, to feel the wind in my hair and the rush as adrenaline coursed through my system like it did every moment I was in the air.

That was when I saw them coming up from Hargid's hut. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were scrambling up the hillside walkway, reaching the top as I met them.

"What are you three doing?" I asked. "It's late, you shouldn't be out."

Hermione looked at me with tear filled eyes. My scolding expression slipped away. "What's wrong?"

"It's Buckbeak." Harry said, glancing down at Hagrid's hut. I looked as well as four figures stepped out of the hut. I blinked as I saw Dumbledore direct the attention of the others up towards the castle. I then remembered how Draco Malfoy, Harry's school rival (to put it lightly), had been attacked by a hippogriff during a Care of Magical Creatures class. The trio had grumbled over it, saying it was all Malfoy's fault. Knowing the blonde git, I wasn't surprised that he used it to milk as much attention out of other students and the staff for the longest time.

"The execution." I breathed, eyes widening. The school bell began to toll the hour as the executioner, with a large axe, turned towards the pumpkin patch. The four of us watched as he raised the axe, then brought it down with a sickening chop. Hermione makes a choking sound as she tries to hold back the tears, turning to hide her face in Ron's chest. The red-head wraps an arm around her comfortingly as Harry rubs her back. Emerald eyes look at me and I wipe away a stray tear.

Suddenly Ron gasped, dropping his pet rat. "He bit me." He says in complete shock, then lets go of Hermione to follow the rodent across the grass.

"Ron, no!" Hermione exclaims. I blink and frown as he disappears over the crest of a small hill. Harry, Hermione, and I give chase.

The three of us pause when we reach the summit, watching as Ron scrambles after his rat towards a large tree.

I swallow dryly.

"Harry…you do realize what tree that is…" Hermione's voice was quiet and scared. Mine would have been too.

"That's not good." Harry says just as Ron scoops up the rodent, kneeling under the Whomping Willow, of all the trees at Hogwarts. "Ron! RUN!" The raven-haired boy shouts.

Run looks up at us, then gasps loudly. He raises a hand and points at something behind us. "Harry run! It's the Grim."

We turn sharply to look at a large, pale-eyes, jet-black dog. He snarls and starts running towards us. I grab Harry and pull him down, but as the dog leaps over us, he doesn't turn around.

Ron gave a shout as the dog's teeth close in on his ankle. The three of us start running towards them as the dog starts dragging Ron towards the base of the tree. Harry dives, catching his friend's hand, but the dog keeps making his way for the tree. I drop my broom and leap to the ground to catch Harry's foot.

"Harry!" Ron shouts, eyes wide with fear as the dog starts to pull him into a gap at the base of the large willow.

"Hold on Ron, I've got you." Harry says through gritted teeth. A look bases between the two and Harry's face drops. "Ron, no!"

But Ron is already letting go, his hand slipping from Harry's grasp.

"No!" Three voices shout as Ron disappears into the gap. We scramble to our feet, looking into the hole. Suddenly movement in the corner of my eye catches my attention.

"Duck!" I call, dropping back to the ground. The others don't react fast enough and were thrown back as the Whomping Willow snapped a branch at them. Another branch makes it way town towards my quickly. I roll out of the way and gasp as I fall into the gap.

I cough a few times, looking around. I then scramble to pull my wand out of my pocket, whispering _lumos_ to get a view of a tunnel that heads away from the direction of the castle. I chew my lip and look up through the gap. I can see branches swinging and slashing. Twice I see what I swear was Hermione flash past what little I could see. Suddenly a shadow fell across the gap and I scrambled back as Harry fell through.

He landed with a grunt and started to pick himself up.

"Are you ok-" I wasn't able to finish my sentence as Hermione fell through after him, landing on top of Harry as he grunted again.

"Sorry." She said softly, scrambling off him quickly. They too pull out their wands as we stand, looking down the tunnel. "Where do you suppose this goes?" She asked.

"I have a hunch," Harry said with a frown, "but I hope I'm wrong." He then started to lead the way down the tunnel. Hermione and I glanced at each other before following him, each wand now lit with the _lumos_ spell.

We reach the end of the tunnel a few minutes later, finding an open hole right above us. Harry pulls himself up first, then helps Hermione and myself out. We pause to look around and I gasp at the sight of what looks like dried blood stains lead up the rickety old stairs. The wallpaper is peeling, the furniture is coated heavily with dust and shattered into chunks.

"We're in the Shrieking Shack." Hermione breathes out, eyes wide. I gulp and chew on my lip.

Three pairs of eyes look up when a loud creak sounds from above us.

"Come on." Harry says, making his way slowly up the stairs with his wand raised and ready. Hermione followed after him with be bringing up the rear. I gulped, looking down at the dark stains.

We pause at a door that's slightly open, light streaming into the hallway. "Nox." We whispered, temporarily consumed by the shadows before Harry kicks the door open and steps inside with his wand ready to cast.

"Ron, you're okay!" Hermione runs to him where he sat, clutching his foot with one hand, his rat held to his chest to the other. Harry and I followed, looking around.

"Ron, where's the dog?" Harry asks.

Ron looks at us fearfully. "It's him, he's the dog."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, blinking.

The red-head looks to where we'd come from and the door is slowly pushed closed by someone standing on the other side. My eyes widen as we look at the person, a tall man who's bony face I'd seen on the front of the Daily Prophet so many times now.

Harry and I were pointing our wands at Sirius Black, the man we thought was my father.

~Author's Note: Yes this one is shorter, but that's simply because I felt like leaving you guys on a cliff hanger. My current plan is finishing this story in about 2-3 chapters and will be posting those when I'm completely done. Review would be lovely and much appreciated! I'm even accepting to criticism, so type up whatever!~


	14. No Mercy

~Author's Note: The majority of this chapter follows along the script for Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban found on IMSDB, with some edits to fit to the movie. I do not own any of it, though there are parts I have edited to include Alexis in the scene, as well as a surprise guest Also, I know I said I'd put up the last three chapters (which may just turn into four. There's a lot going on to pack into these chapters) together, but it's been over a week since I last updated. I was also hoping you guys would take a little time to look at the stories I have planned and vote for the two you like best. Information on the stories can be found here and the poll is at the top of my profile. I really want the opinions of my readers, so please look into it and vote, I would love to know what you guys think. I mean, it is you I write for. ~

Chapter 14: No Mercy

Sirius Black studies Harry's face intently as Harry draws his wand. Black's eyes then snap to me and they widen slightly. His lips move slowly, but he makes no sound. I gulp, taking a step towards Harry as I too draw my wand.

Hermione stepped in front of Harry, pulling him back a bit. "If you want to kill Harry, you'll…you'll have to kill us too!"

Black looks at them, face suddenly intensely serious. "No." His voice is rough, possibly from lack of use over the past 12 years. "Only one will die tonight."

"Then it'll be you!" Harry growled, pulling away from Hermione and advancing towards Black a few steps, wand arm raised.

"Harry, no!" I grab his arm and try to pull him back. I pause when I hear footsteps somewhere inside the house. Black looks towards the door, suddenly on edge. Harry's wand arm is shaking violently as Black looks back at us. His eyes rest on me for a moment before he looked fully at Harry.

"Going to kill me Harry?" He asked slowly.

"Yes." Was the sharp reply as Harry's wand raised slightly.

Just as he opens his mouth to cast a spell, the door crashes open and Harry's wand flies out of his hand.

"Remus!" My eyes widen as the man turns to Black, wand pointed at his chest.

"Looking a bit ragged, aren't we, Sirius?" He grins a toothy grin as a look passes though Black's eyes. "Finally the skin reflects the madness within."

Black chuckled. "You'd know all about the madness within, wouldn't you, Remus?" He questions. The two men grin a bit, then Remus steps forward and hugs him.

"No!" I shake my head, stepping back. "I trusted you! But all this time you've been his friend?"

They look at me, Remus frowning. "Alexis…" He says slowly.

I shake my head as Hermione speaks up. "To think I covered up for you!" She says, pointing at him. "He's a werewolf! That's why he's been missing classes!"

Harry, Ron, and I all stare, shocked, at Remus. I shake my head again as Black howls, bitterly amused. Remus looks at him, then turns to us as he steps back from the convict.

"How long have you known?" He asks Hermione.

"Since Professor Snape set the essay." She said slowly.

Remus smiled solemnly, shaking his head a bit. "You're the brightest witch of your age I've ever met Hermione."

"Yes, you glow like the sun! And you howl at the moon. Enough talk! He dies. Now! If you won't do it with me, Remus, I'll do it alone." Black growls a bit. I step in front of Harry and pale blue eyes snap to me.

"Wait, Sirius…"

"I did my waiting!" Black turned on the other man. "Twelve years of it! In Azkaban!" His voice then drops as he hisses something only Remus can hear. The later looks at me, frowning, then eyes black.

"Alright then, as you wish."

"No!" Harry and I shout. My wand is pulled from my hand and pointed at the two men, but before Harry can utter a word my wand flies from his hand, Remus frowning.

Harry growled, turning to look at Black. "You betrayed my parents! You sold them out to Voldemort!"

"That's a lie!" Black growls. "I never would've betrayed James and Lily!"

"Harry! You've got to listen-" Remus started.

"Did he listen," Harry shouted, "when my mother was dying? Did he hear her screaming?"

"No!" Black exclaimed. "I wasn't there! And I'll regret it the rest of my life!" He looked at me, pain glittering in his eyes. "I'll be regretting a lot of things for the rest of my life."

I sucked in a much needed breath, eyes wide. Remus frowned, glancing at his friend, then me. His eyes then looked to Harry. "Someone else betrayed your parents, Harry. Someone in this room right now. Someone who, until quite recently, I believed to be dead."

"He's as good as dead." Black grumbled.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked. "There's nobody here."

Black chuckled. "Oh yes there is." He turns to Ron and, in a cruel sing song voice, says, "Come out, come out, Peter. Come out, come out and play."

I stared wide eyed at Ron, then a movement in his hands draws my gaze downwards to see Ron's rat twisting violently. I blink a few times, then gasp softly. Harry and Hermione glance at me as Ron speaks, "You're mad."

"_Expelliarmus_!" Professor Snape appears in the door way as the wands Remus and Black are holding fly out of their hands. Snape smiles smugly and looks at Black, wand pointed at him. "Ah, vengeance is sweet. How I hoped I'd be the one to catch you."

Remus stepped between the two men. "Severus-"

Snape sneered, pointing his wand at his fellow Professor. "I told Dumbledore you were helping an old friend into the castle. And here's the proof." Remus frowned, led away from Black at wand-point.

Black laughed. "Brilliant! And – as usual – dead wrong. Now give us our wands back. Remus and I have a bit of unfinished business to tend to." He steps towards Snape, who puts his wand to the convict's throat.

"Give me a reason." He sneered. "I beg you."

"Don't be a fool, Severus!" Remus said, eyes wide.

"He can't help it." Black chuckled. "It's a habit by now."

"Quiet Sirius." The werewolf scolded.

Snape clucked his though, a bemused look on his face. "Listen to you two. Quarreling like an old married couple. The creature and the criminal."

A look passed over Black's face and he scowled. "Piss off."

"Witty as ever, I see." Snape shook his head. "Tell me, will you be so irreverent when I turn you over to the Dementors?" Black flinches visibly and he takes half a step back. "Do I detect a flicker of fear? One can only imagine what it must be like to endure the Dementor's Kiss. It's said to be unbearable to witness, but I'll do my best." Snape's eyes harden and he gestures towards the door. "After you."

My hand is on my wand as I see in the corner of my eye Harry reach around Hermione to take hers from the pocket of her jeans. I glance at him and he nods back. In an instant, both wands are raised as we shout, "Expelliarmus!" I note there had been three voices that shouted as Snape flies back and hits the wall with a loud thud before falling to the ground.

"Harry, Alexis, you attacked a teacher!" Hermione gasped.

I gasped myself, but for another reason.

"Reika." Remus breathes.

My mother frowned at him. "I came as soon as I got your message. I saw the map on your desk and noticed Severus disappear into the Whomping Willow. I knew something was up." She looked around the room, letting her eyes fall on me. They widened before she turned to Remus. "Remus, why is she here?"

"I don't know Reika." He said softly, frowning.

She sighed and looked at me. "I'm sorry Alexis, I wanted to prove he was innocent before I told you about your father." She said, coming over to me. "I know you were kept in the dark all those years but I didn't want you to hate him."

I blinked, looking at Black. "So he really is… he's my father."

Mother smiled a bit. "Always such a Ravenclaw, sweetie. I should have known you would put the pieces together on your own."

I smiled softly and nodded.

Harry looked at us, frowning. He then looked at Black. "You said Peter before. Peter Who?"

It was Remus who answered, "Pettigrew. He was at school with us. We thought he was our friend."

"No, Pettigrew's dead. He killed him." He pointed Hermione's wand at Black.

"We thought so too, Harry." My mother said.

"Until you mentioned seeing Pettigrew on the Map." Remus added.

"The Map was lying then-"

"The Map never lies. Pettigrew's alive. And he's right there." He pointed at Ron, making the red head go white as a sheet.

"M-Me? It's lunatic…"

"Not you, you idiot. Your rat?" Black barked.

"Scabbers?" Ron looked as confused as he was scared, clutching the rat to his chest. "Scabbers has been in my family for-"

"Twelve years." Black said bitterly. "A curiously long life for a common garden rat. He's missing a toe, isn't he?"

"So what?"

"All they could find of Pettigrew was his-" Harry started, only to be interrupted by Black.

"Finger! Dirty coward cut it off so everyone would think he was dead. Then he transformed into a rat."

Harry looks at Black for a long moment, then looks to Ron. I follow his gaze, watching the rat, Scabbers, squirm violently in Ron's grasp.

"Show me." Harry says softly.

Remus and Black nod, grabbing the fallen wands before turning to Ron.

"What are you going to do to him?" Ron asked.

The two men exchanged a look. "Together." Black says, looking at mother. She smiles at him and points her wand to Ron. With an unspoken spell, Scabbers is lifted into the air.

Remus and Black raise their wands and together send a stream of blue-white light at the rat. Scabbers twists violently, suspended in midair, before turning into a man in a flash. Several gasps could be heard as his feet touch the ground.

The man, in my view, looks much like a rat even now. He was very short, with thinning hair and grubby rats.

"S-Sirius…Remus. My old friends."

Neither speak, only glare. Pettigrew's watery eyes dart towards the windows and door. The only escape routes. Suddenly he makes a break for it, but Black shoves him back easily with a growl. Pettirgrew's nose twitches before his gaze finds Harry.

Hands fluttering, the rat-like man went to Harry. "Harry! Look at you! Y-You look just like your father. Like James. We were the best of friends, he and I-"

"Don't you dare touch him!" My mother and Black shouted.

Pettigrew scurried away from Harry, who was blinking a bit. The rat-like-man stepped closer to me. "Oh you look s-so much like your m-mother, Alexis."

Black growled and was suddenly between me and his old friend, wand poking his cheek. "Don't you even think about looking at my daughter again, you pitiful bastard."

Pettigrew gave a choking sob that made me wince. "I didn't mean to! The Dark Lord, you have no idea the weapons he possesses! Ask yourself what you would have done, Sirius. What would you have done?"

"Died!" He growled, advancing on the other man, making Pettigrew take hasty, nervous steps backwards. "I would have died rather than betray my friends! And you should have realized, Peter, if Voldemort didn't kill you…"

"We would." Remus finished, stepping beside his friend, wand raised.

"No…please…you can't…" Pettigrew's eyes dart around the room until he starts moving towards Ron. "Ron! Haven't I been a good friend? A good pet? You won't let them kill me, will you? I was your rat…"

Ron moves back in disgust. Pettigrew frowns for a moment before turning to Hermione. "Sweet girl. Clever girl. Surely you won't let them.."

Black growls and, as one, he and Remus point their wands directly into Pettigrew's face. He shrinks back, closing his eyes and covering his head in fear.

"No."

Pettigrew's eyes snap open and we all turn to Harry in shock.

"Harry, this man…" Remus begins, but Harry interrupts him.

"I know what he is." Harry said, frowning. "But we'll take him to the castle."

Pettigrew gave a relieved sigh and moved over to hug Harry. "Bless you, boy! Bless you-"

"Get off!" Harry stepped away from him, just barely scowling. "I said we'd take you to the castle. After that, the Dementors can have you."

Another choking sob. "Turn me into a maggot. A dung beetle. A Flobberworm! Anything but the Dementors!" He begged.

I frowned and aimed my wand at him. "You took my father away from me, leaving him to suffer in Azkaban for 12 years. You took the love of my mother's life away from her, leaving her to wallow in grief as she raised me. But most importantly, you took Harry's parents and godfather from him. Do you really expect we'd show you mercy?" I growled.


	15. Thank You

~Author's Note: Again this chapter follows along with the movie script I found. Slightly shorter, but that's because I tried not to drag it out, lol. Again, vote for the stories I'm planning! Everything can be found through the poll at the top of my profile. You have to click on the poll title I believe.

Current Poll Results:

To the Man who Preferred Dragons (charliexOC)- 2

What's Up Blacks? (siriusxOCxregulus)- 1

The New Marauder (maraudersxOC)- 1

Mtu wa Jangwa (billxOC)- 0

Diablo de Ojos Azules (TeddyxOC)- 0

Taming the Jester (jamesIIxOC)- 0~

Chapter 15: Thank You

I waited with mum and Hermione as Harry and my father helped Ron out from the gap at the base of the Whomping Willow. Remus was struggling to get Pettigrew to move faster farther down the cramped tunnel.

"It's been so long since I was last in here." I heard mum whisper. I turned to her and blinked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

She smiled softly. "Back during the days I was at Hogwarts, I had followed your father and the other Marauders here once. That was when I learned that Remus was a werewolf. He had been bitten when he was about 10, and the staff, well, Dumbledore really, had set it up so that he wouldn't be on the grounds during the full moon. Your father, James, and Peter found out and learned to become Animagus so that Remus wouldn't have to suffer alone during those nights. A werewolf doesn't attack other animals, only humans."

I smiled as well as Ron's feet disappeared. "They must have been really close."

"Oh we were." We looked up to see my grinning father. Hermione had already scrambled out of the hole, and now he reached down to help mum out. She took his hand, grinning as well, and let him pull her up.

"Still so strong when all that muscle is gone." I heard my mom say jokingly. Father laughed as he helped me out as well. I smiled at them.

A slight groan came from Ron, who sat with Harry and Hermione. Mum turned to him and started to examine the wound on his ankle.

I smiled again and turned to look around. I paused when I saw my dad stop a distance from the rest of, staring up at Hogwarts Castle.

I was about to take a step towards him, but stopped when Harry entered my line of vision and went to stand next to the older man. I smile as I watch them for a bit, but my attention gets pulled away when I hear Remus dragging Pettigrew out from under the Whomping Willow. I frowned at the man who had caused my family to be torn as it was, but still my thoughts strayed to how much this man had made Harry suffer. I couldn't imagine what it would have been like if I'd grown up without my mother as well.

"Harry!" Hermione's gasp broke me out of my thoughts. I turned to look at her and followed her pointing finger to the full moon that was appearing from behind the clouds. My eyes widened and I turned to look at Remus, who had suddenly grown pale, rigid, and had his fingers twitching.

Sirius was suddenly standing in front of Remus, frowning as he took hold of his arms. "Remus, old friend, did you take you potion tonight?" I gulp when Remus shakes his head stiffly. Sirius frowned as Remus started shaking now. "You know the man you truly are, Remus. This flesh is only flesh." He put his hand against his friend's chest, over his heart. "This heart is where you truly lie. This heart! Here!" Remus nods stiffly, but lets out a disgruntled groan, his wand dropping from his hand.

Suddenly, Pettigrew leaps forward, scooping the wand up from the ground. "No!" Harry and I shout together. Harry then casts a quick Expelliarmus, Remus' wand flying from Pettigrew's had. He turns slowly, face blank and eyes closed. Then, he grins hideously and waves as he transforms into a rat.

"No!" I shout again and run after the escaping rat, but I freeze when a Howl pierces the night air. I turn and drop suddenly as my father is flown in my direction. He lands on the ground behind me with a grunt as I look up to see Remus is no longer human. I swallow dryly.

"Remus." My eyes turn to my mother, who's standing between Remus and Harry, Ron, and Hermione. The werewolf whimpers a bit, blazing eyes turning to her. Fear courses through my blood as I see the glitter of long, sharp teeth.

Snape appears, instantly grabbing Harry and starting to scold him when suddenly the werewolf growls, silencing everyone.

"Out of the way!" Snape says, pulling my mother back as the werewolf prepares to pounce on the group. He howls and sprints towards them, put suddenly a black dog leaps up from beside me, tackling the werewolf to the ground in a fierce tangle of flashing teeth and vicious snarls and growls.

"Sirius!" Three voices shout as the dog yelps and roars in pain as he's lifted up by the werewolf before being tossed into the tall grass. I scramble to my feet as it charges after the dog, barely noticing when Harry came to my side and we raced after the werewolf and dog.

We skid to a halt, panting slightly, to view the scene in front of us. Silhouetted by the full moon, the dog lays on the ground, whimpering slightly. Standing above him, the werewolf has his razor-sharp claws suspended over its neck.

"NO!" I shouted. Suddenly Harry was kneeling down quickly and stood to toss a rock at the werewolf's head. The werewolf froze when the rock hit its mark and turned to us and began to move towards us. I gulped, reaching out to grab Harry and pull him back slowly.

"Please, Professor. Stop… It's us." Harry says desperately as we slowly move backwards.

Suddenly, a howl pierces the night air, making Harry and I freeze. The werewolf pauses, cocking his head towards the forest. His eyes come back to us and he snarls, starting to move closer again. I pull Harry behind me, reaching for my wand when another howls sounds. The werewolf pauses again, his upper half turned towards the forest for a moment before he's bounding off towards the trees, vanishing into the dark.

Ahead of us, the dog picks himself up, moving down the hill a bit. He falls, and starts to rise again before falling again. I notice that with each movement, he's becoming more human.

"Dad." I breathe, letting go of Harry and sprinting after him, faintly acknowledging the sound of quick footsteps just behind me.

We soon came up to a part of the lake that was tucked back into the woods. At the water's edge, my father, now completely human, lay. Harry and I rushed to his side.

"Sirius." Harry frowns, looking into the older man's glassy eyes.

"Come on dad." I say softly, biting my lip. I squint when a cold wind hits me full in the face, causing gooseflesh to spread over my skin. As a thing fringe of ice spreads across the lake, moving from the edges in, I look up at the trees and the sky above us.

Reaching over to Harry, I grip his shirt sleeve tightly. "Harry."

He looks at me, then to the trees as the dementors start to emerge. "No…No!" He pulls out his wand, on his knees. He raises his arm as the dementors move closer slowly, making me release his arm. "_Expecto…Patronum_!"

A thin, silvery wisp weeps from Harry's wand, but the dementors come closer. I close my eyes, trying to fight off the cold and the sadness, thinking of my mother, the return of my father. I thought of the twins and their pranks, their smiles and laughter.

"_Expecto…Patronum_." I here Harry say again, a silvery light flashing against my eyelids before it dies just as quickly as it came. A whimper escapes me as my thoughts darken before all my thoughts stopped and I collapsed next to my father and Harry. The last thing I remember was a bright flash of silver light against my closed eyes.

(Insert page break here)

I woke with a start, my breath coming sharp and quick. I blink a few times at the familiar ceiling before a face appeared in my vision, brown eyes full of worry.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" My mother asked.

I nodded, closing my eyes again for a moment. "Still cold, sad." I open my eyes and look at her as she nods, reaching for something out of my line of vision, only to bring a steaming cup back.

"Sit up, I have some homemade hot chocolate here for you. It'll help." She smiled softly. I sat up, smiling as well, taking the cup in my hands and sipping at the warm mixture of melted chocolate and heated milk. I noted a faint amount of cinnamon mixed in the concoction. My mood brightened in moments, the cold sweeping away.

It's then that I remember the scene at the lake. "Dad!"

She frowns. "It…It's too late sweetheart. The Dementors are going to perform the Kiss at any moment."

I closed my eyes once more, shaking my head. "But we just got him back."

"I know Alexis. I'm so sorry you couldn't get the change to know him." She whispered softly.

"She will."

We both turn to look at Harry, who's coming to stand on the opposite side of the bed I lay in from my mother.

"What do you mean Harry?"

"…" He looked around, then drew the curtains closed around my bed to give us privacy. "Hermione has a time-turner." He said simply, glancing at my mother. She frowned slightly. "It's only so she can go to her classes, she has some that are assigned at the same time. McGonagall got it for her, it's not illegal." My mother nodded, letting out a sigh. "But we went back, we were able to save Buckbeak and Sirius. He said he'd find a way to owl you in a few days."

My mother let out a happy sob. I put my hot chocolate on the side table before leaning over to hug her tightly, feeling my tears threatening to fall. She hugs back, before pulling away a bit. She reaches out and grabs Harry's wrist, who'd been shuffling his feet for a few moments. She pulled him into the hug and I smiled, hearing a faint "Thank you" whispered among the mass.


	16. Kissing on the Train

Chapter 16: Kissing on the Train

The train whistled sharply as it travelled through the English countryside. Fred and George were playing exploding snaps by the window as I read one of the books they had for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Only a week ago I had learned the truth about my father, stood almost face-to-face with a werewolf, and nearly received the Dementor's Kiss. I still hadn't told the twins everything, though they'd find out eventually.

For a moment I wondered about my mother and father. Dad was still hiding until mum and I could meet up with him. From there we were to go somewhere south, though they still hadn't told me where exactly.

I looked up when our compartment door opened to see Oliver Wood.

"Oliver?" George asked, both twins looking shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to stop in and say hello, or goodbye. Oh, and I also was hoping you guys could wish me good luck. Next Wednesday I have try-outs for Puddlemere United." He was grinning widely.

"Really?" The three of us smiled and laughed. The Gryffindor Quidditch Captain laughed as he was pulled into a hug by the twins, who patted his arm in congratulations. "That's awesome mate, good luck." Fred laughed.

Oliver smiled widely. "Thanks, really."

"You nervous?" I asked as I hugged him as well, my arms wrapping around his neck. He nodded, wrapping his arms around my waist to return the hug. I pulled back to smile at him. "You'll do great Oliver, I know it. You're an excellent Keeper."

He smiled more. "Thanks Alexis. And I also wanted to thank you for that thing you did before the Quidditch Final. It really helped to raise my spirits." He winked, smirking as I blushed softly and hit him on the shoulder playfully.

George frowned, he and his twin raising an eyebrow. Oliver and I looked at them and laughed. I rested my forehead on Oliver's shoulder as we let our laughter die down.

"Don't worry George, I'm not going to steal her from you." Was all Oliver said in response before letting me go. "Good luck next year you guys." He smiled and waved as he started to leave the compartment.

"Oliver, wait." I said, following him out into the small hallway. He turned back to me and raised an eyebrow. I merely smiled and grabbed the back of his head, pulling his face down to mine as I leaned up and kissed him. I felt his cheeks warm up before he started to kiss back, gasps sounding all around. Deciding to tease him, my tongue darted out and ran along Oliver's bottom lip. He pulled back in surprise, but I merely winked. "Good luck at the try-outs Oliver." I waved as I backed into the compartment. He chuckled, shaking his head before leaving as I turned towards the twins.

I couldn't help but laugh at their angry, reddened faces. "It was just a good luck kiss!" I said, but they would not let the matter drop for the rest of the train ride home.

If I knew one thing, it was that this was going to be a great summer.

~Author's Note: And here it is, the very short finale to the first book of Twin Catastrophy. I want to thank all of my reviewers, for it was you who helped drive me into continue writing this story. It's common for me to not finish little stories and such, but here I am finishing one part of a grander story. But now, we have more to come. Here's a summary for TC Book 2:

Alexis returns to Hogwarts after a summer with her parents. With the prospects of the Tri-Wizard tournament and the new people the tournament brings with it, Alexis finds herself in more trouble than ever. The attractions of her two best friends, the courtship from a foreign student, and an almost constant danger on a boy who's becoming something like a brother mark a wild and crazy year for Alexis Black-Cooper in which she may just find the truth buried deep in her heart.

Also, here are the latest poll results. I will keep you updated with this throughout Between Two Kings, so long as there's a change in the results.

To the Man who Preferred Dragons (charliexOC)-2

The New Marauder (maraudersxOC)- 2

What's Up Blacks? (siriusxOCxregulus)- 1

Mtu wa Jangwa (billxOC)- 0

Diablo de Ojos Azules (TeddyxOC)- 0

Taming the Jester (jamesIIxOC)- 0

Thank you for reading!~


End file.
